moonlight nights
by Faithful Moon09
Summary: Kogame's god sister comes to live with after her parents die, she starts to go back to normal when she fells in the well and in love. full sum inside.
1. tears in the moonlight

Kagome's god sister Kohana comes to live with her family after Kohana's parents die. Kohana is just turning back to her self when she falls in the well and in love. Sorry that this isn't long but this is my first fic so please be kind. Before I start I'd like to let you know how my formatting works:

Bold is Kohana's laptop journal Italic is thoughts of each characters There you go enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but some day it will be mine… mahwhahaha)

Journal:

**Hi my name is Kohana Toyo, I'm 16 years old and I'm a sophomore in high school. I used to live in Japan 'til I was 10. My mother is from America and my fathers from Japan. They meet when my mother went to a school there and well they meet one day and fell in love. Mom lived with dad and a year later I was born. But growing up being what I am, I never had any friends 'til I was six that's when I meet my godmother and her two kids. Her eldest was a girl my age named Kagome, she and I became best friends then and now. We ended up in the same school and classes and we had the same friends. But my grandmother on my mom's side died when I was ten and left my mom her house, so my parents made me pack my stuff and we moved to America and into my grandmother's house. Which is pretty big it's got two stories and a tower, which at the top is my room. My aunt and her two kids and my parents have the rooms down stairs. Which is fine by me cause I enjoy my privacy, the only other person I have to share my room with is my dog Mizuki. It's the last day of school, YEAH, tomorrow I get to go back to Japan to stay the summer with Kagome and her family. Oh no mom's calling got to go------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kohana Mai Toyo come down here this instant," Mrs. Toyo yelled up the stairs to her daughter, " Don't you want to say good bye to your friends before you leave." " What friends," Kohana whispered, then she yelled, " why can't you send me today?" " Kohana come on You'll be late for school." Kohana grabbed her laptop, her sketch book, her and her pencils and put them in her backpack. She ran down the stairs in to the dinning room where her parents and her other family sat. " Good morning everyone," Kohana said cheerfully. Her aunt just skirled, she, like the rest of Kohana's mother's family, didn't like Haru, Kohana's father or Kohana, because they were Japanese. Kohana's cousins just smiled, they liked Kohana and how she could make up the greatest bedtime stories. They are only eight and didn't care what any one thought, they just enjoyed the stories. Kohana just sat down and ate her breakfast in quite and thought about what she did every day, '_auntie would disown me if something were to happen to my parents, she'd just ship me off to Japan on the next flight there.'_ The only reason her aunt was even there was the fact she and her husband got divorced and she wanted to live in the house she grew up in. " Alright Kohana lets go," Mrs. Toyo said. Kohana and her parents entered their car, her parents were going to take her to the mall after school so she could get some more presents for the Higurashi family. Kohana just stared out the window as her family pulled up to her school, when she got out she told her parents, " I'll be at Starbucks after school, ok, so could you pick me up from there?" " Alright sweetie we'll be there around 4. They pulled away as Kohana grimaced as it began to rain. By the time she entered her homeroom it was pouring outside.----------------------------------------------------------

Kohana was walking towards the Starbucks when she heard someone yell, " look it's that half breed girl, yow half breed go back to where you came from!" Kohana ignored them, she was used to it ever since she was little people called her half-breed, and she hated the word and always will. She was into Starbucks and ordered a Carmel mocha latte and sat down at one of the tables. She pulled out her laptop and began to write in her journal. When she looked to see what time it was, it was 5 o'clock.

Journal:

**Wow it's 5 my parents are never late I wonder whats taking them so long I'm beginning to worry maybe I should call them.**

Before Kohana could pull out her cell phone she heard some one call her name. When she looked up she saw that it was her crush James. " Hi James whats up." James smiled. Kohana smiled back James was her only real friend in America because he was into Japanese tradition and he liked Kohana for who she was. Kohana enjoyed talking with him, he was funny and always made her laugh, that's why she liked him and wished he felt the same about her. Unknown to her James thought the same thing. He loved it when her long black hair flowed into the ocean blue eyes whenever she sat hunched over her laptop or a book. Kohana put away her laptop and pulled out her sketchbook and pencils, she began to draw James and when she finished she showed him. " It's to remind me of you when I'm away," she said with a light blush. James smiled, " that's right you did tell me that you were going to visit your family there, do you think maybe I could come visit you there, maybe you could show me around." Before Kohana could answer her cell phone stared to ring, " hello, oh auntie what's wrong, oh no, your coming to get me alright, I'll be waiting." As soon as Kohana closed her phone she began to cry, James did his bets to comfort her but nothing worked, " Kohana, please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you like this." Kohana looked up at him, " my parents were in a accident, on their way here to get me," Kohana saw her aunt's car, " I'm sorry I have to go now." She ran out of Starbucks and into her aunt's car her bag over her shoulder.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohana sat with her aunt in the waiting room for the first time in her life they didn't argue, they were too depressed to do anything but wait. A doctor walked towards them, they stood up, " I'm sorry to say this but Mr. & Mrs. Toyo were in a horrible accident, the other car swerved out of control and they hit head on. I'm sorry to say but they may not make it." Kohana's aunt gasped her hand covering her mouth as a tear slide down her cheek. Kohana on the other hand dropped to her knees bawling. When she calmed down enough the doctor said, " one of you may go in to see them." Kohana's aunt urged Kohana forward, and Kohana followed the doctor to her parents' room. Where the doctor left her. Kohana saw that her mother was unconsence and that her father was on his way to that too. When he saw her he waved her toward him, when she sat next to him he smiled and handed her a box. Then he sat back and gave up fighting it, he gave out his last breath. All Kohana could hear was the beeping of the machines telling the nurses and doctors that their patient was dead. Kohana felt someone's hand on her shoulder as she looked at the box her father gave her. When she looked up she saw that it was her aunt, " Hana we have to go wait outside now, so the nurse can prepare your mother for surgery, come on lets go." Kohana followed he aunt out of the room holding the box close to her chest. She didn't look at it 'til she was sitting down. She opened the velvet box to see that there was a sliver locket in it. The locket had a crescent moon and a rose on the front and on the back it said, "we love you little flower," engraved into it. Kohana looked at it then she put it around her neck, she just pulled out her sketch book and drew a picture of her mother and father, with such a realness it looked like a photo. When she was done she pulled out her laptop.

Journal:

**I can't believe it my poor parents. I just watched as my father died in front of me. Why is all I have to ask. My mom's in surgery and I don't know what to do. I wish I had someone to talk to. I wish I was with my mom right now.**

Some tapped Kohana's shoulder she looked up to see a nurse with a grave face and knew what was coming. " I'm sorry dear but I'm afraid to say that your mother didn't make it." Kohana didn't know weather it was shock or that she had no more tears but Kohana just sat there. Her aunt didn't know what to do other than call Kohana's god mother, " excuse me but may I use a phone."-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi ran to answer her phone, " hello? This is her…oh the poor dear…. Yes, yes ofcourse I understand, I'll pick Kohana up tomorrow at the airport… no, no it's no trouble at all her parents wanted her to live with us anyway. Oh don't worry, and I must say you Japanese is improving must be all that time with Kohana, oh your children are learning it too, yes I'll see to it myself Kohana calls you when she gets here. Just to let you know a head of time you and your children are welcomed in my home. Yes good- bye dear." Mrs. Higurashi tried to wipe the tears that appeared in her eyes as she talked to her dear friend' sister tell her that her goddaughter's parents have died and that Kohana has to live with the Higurashis'. She started to walk up the stairs to Kagome's room.---------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed watching her finish up her summer school work knowing she wanted to finish it up before they go to feudal era. "Hey Kagome who's Kohana?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Kohana is my god sister and one of my best friends. She had to move when I was little. She's spending the summer here why?" "Something bad has happened to her." Kagome didn't need demon hearing to hear her mother crying up the stairs, when she walked in to Kagome's room. " Mom what's wrong?" "Kagome the Toyos' were in an accident and they didn't make it." Kagome let a tear slide down her cheek, "Kohana," was all she asked. " Kohana's fine but depressed she going to be living with us from now on." The two women sat there crying, while Inuyasha slipped away.-------------------------------------------

Kohana was quite the whole ride form the hospital, she was glad her aunt signed the papers that allowed her parents to be buried in Japan. She pulled out her laptop she had to much on her mind not to put it down.

Journal:

**Auntie says that I'm to live with my godmother now I'm still going to Japan, but I'm staying there forever not just the summer. I guess I should e-mail James, to let him know. Wow I lost both my parents and I'm leaving tomorrow. Well, we're at the house now so I have to go.**

Kohana got out of the car and went inside her dog Mizuki was barking to be let out Mizuki is a gray hound, she's gray with a white under belly and white spots on her rump and her face one of the spots looks like a crescent moon which gave her the name beautiful moon. Then Kohana went up to her room to pack all of her things. She put all of her childhood kimonos folded neatly in to a box and she grabbed her katanas, her father was a 9th degree black belt and found a job teaching kungfu, and thought Kohana different types of weapons. She labeled the box fragile and put it near her door the only thing left was her bedding, which she would put in a box when she would get up. Kohana laid in her bed not able to sleep when Mizuki walked into the room and jumped onto the bed. The moonlight came in through the window, only then did Kohana relax enough to go into a deep dreamless sleep.------------------------------

Inuyasha sat uncomfortably next to Kagome, wondering why she made him put on "normal" clothing. Kagome jumped up and ran to a tall slender girl around her age. '_So this is her friend Kohana? Wow I've never met anyone with such blue eyes.'_ He saw that she was wearing a black skirt and a black shirt, with some black converse and a white tie. Kagome introduced everyone and Kohana offered him a hand to shake (lol; p) which he did, it surprised him what a firm grip she had. He looked down to see that she had a female dog with her that seemed to growl at him. " Sorry auntie, Mizuki is all I have left it's ok that she's here right?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, " of course it is Kohana, Sota's been asking for a dog for awhile now. I'm sure you won't mind sharing her." They all entered the car Kagome sat in the front with her mom and the rest sat in the back. Mizuki sat in the middle with her head on Kohana's knee. Inuyasha looked at the girl next to him never in his life had he ever met someone with blacker hair or bluer eyes then this girl. She was fiddling with a sliver locket the whole ride home. When they got out of the car Sota ran up and hugged Kohana, even though he was really small when she left, he still remembered her. He grew even more excited when he saw Mizuki and began to play fetch with her. Kagome went inside with Kohana to help her unpack her things, at least the things she had with her, her other things wouldn't be coming for another week. He sat down on the couch when he went inside.

Later that evening Inuyasha went up in to the spare room, that would serve as Kohana's room. What he saw surprised him. Silk Kimonos were pinned to the walls from the smallest infant kimonos to larger spring kimonos. Over the bed was a drawing, of her parents. What really surprised Inuyasha were the katanas next to the bed. One handle had a crescent moon the other had a sun. " Can you use them" he asked Kohana, pointing to the blades. " Yes, my father thought me how to wield several different kinds of weapons." Kohana was putting away some clothes, " Kagome could you please finish putting my clothes away, I think I'll burn some energy before bed. Grabbing her katanas on the way out Kohana headed for the shrine. Unknown to her Inuyasha followed when he entered the shrine he jumped up in to the rafters watching Kohana as she prayed before the altar then go through her patterned dance. When Kohana dropped to her knees crying Inuyasha silently left leaving Kohana to mourn her family in privacy.

A week later Kohana's true nature began to show again, for one she started getting into arguments with Inuyasha everyday and she was smiling a lot more. She spent more time spent with Kagome then crying. She even went out more. Kohana just got back from walking Mizuki when she saw a red and sliver blur go past her into the old well house, she remembered from when she and Kagome would hide in there when they were little. She went to go check it out Mizuki followed. Kohana entered seeing that no one was in there. She and Mizuki went down the steps towards the well, she looked down the well seeing that noone was down there turned around but Mizuki jumped on her making her fall backwards into the well. All around them a blue light appeared, " what the hell is going on," before she could even think she was on the ground at the bottom of the well looking up into blue sky. Mizuki nudged her leg towards a latter near her side. Kohana picked up her dog and draped her over her shoulder and began to climb when she climbed out of the well she put Mizuki down. She looked around, " where am I?" " I know where you will be in my stomach." What Kohana saw scared her she screamed making the birds around her scatter.-----------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were at the village talking to Sango and Miroku. When a scream was heard, " Inuyasha that was from the well" the group went running towards the well…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review


	2. Sorano, the moon demoness

Well how do you like Kohana. She's still somewhat shy and will be for alittle bit longer but don't worry, she'll be her feisty and artist self again real soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kohana and Mizuki (but some day I will own him, well me and my sister anyway muhhahahaha…hahaha **cough cough** wheeze…wheeze…well.. on ...with…. the.. story.. cough

Kohana saw that she was looking straight in the eyes of a demon, she only thought that they existed only in the stories her parents told her when she was little. It had a mans body but below its waist was a large snakes tail. Mizuki growled and barked at the thing. _' Oh no what am I going to do'_. Out of no where Kohana heard "WIND SCAR!" and a blast a energy ran straight towards the demon. When the dust cleared Kohana saw Kagome running towards her with Inuyasha and some other people. And that the demon was bloodied but not dead. "HIRAIKOTSU," Kohana saw the woman yell as she threw a rather large boomerang at the demon. Kagome came running towards Kohana, " Kohana are you alright?" " Does it look like I'm alright?" Kagome sweat dropped. Mizuki barked getting everyone's attention, the demon was still fighting Inuyasha and the woman, suddenly Kohana felt power build up inside her. She looked at her hand to see it was glowing, she stood up and yelled, " get out of the way now!" Inuyasha just looked at her, " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" "Suit yourselves," Kohana lifted her hand and yelled, "MOONBEAM!" with that a large bright light, as white as the moon shot from her hand and went straight towards the demon, who had no time to move. When the light disappeared, everyone saw that all that remand of the demon was ash. Kohana looked at her hand in surprise, '_How on earth did I do that,' _Kohana looked at everyone, then fainted. Kagome looked down at her friend. Inuyasha just picked her up and carried her to the village. Mizuki following, happily.

(Let you all know a head of time that this is Kohana's dream)

Kohana felt the wind in her hair, she opened her eyes to she that she was flying. Well not flying but riding a beautiful white winged horse. She looked down at her self to see light blue strips adorned her bare arms and that her fingernails were long and sharp. She looked to she how close they rode to the full moon. " Usagi, let's go down now it's getting cold" then she called out, "Hoshi lets go!" then before her she saw a midnight black, winged stallion who had a white star on his forehead. They glided down to land near a dog that looked a lot like Mizuki and a tall slender man. Kohana dismounted from Usagi and went towards the man who nearly towered over her 5'6" height and kissed him passionately. Usagi and Hoshi and Mizuki followed her and the man who must have been her lover. Then Kohana heard a voice whisper " you must finish what I have done." Kohana saw that now she was looking at herself at least she thought it was herself but older, and with light blue stripes on her arms and two on each of her cheeks. There was a darker blue crescent moon on the woman's forehead. She wore a white kimono with gold flowers sewed in it. " What do you mean finish what you left done?" the woman smiled, " you will see soon enough, soon enough." With that the woman disappeared, her word echoing in Kohana's head as she felt herself enter wakefulness.

Kohana slowing woke up to she that she was in a hut and not alone, and elderly woman with an eye patch sat next to a fire, stirring a pot of what looked like stew. And that Mizuki was lying next to her. The old woman saw that Kohana was awake and sat next to her, " So ye be awake now. I am the priestess Kaede." Kohana sat up and Lady Kaede handed her a cup of tea. Kohana tasted mint, cinnamon, and other spices. " Thank you my name is Kohana, and this is very good." Kaede went back to stirring her stew and Inuyasha walked threw the bamboo door cloth. It was the first time Kohana saw him with out a hat and the first time she saw hit ears. " What the fuck are those?" Inuyasha just ignored her and yelled outside, " Hey, Kagome, she's awake." As soon as Inuyasha sat down, Kagome rushed right in and to Kohana, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. " Kohana how are you feeling?" Kagome asked her friend. " I feel over rested and confused and want some explanations other than that I'm just peachy," Kohana said, tartly. Kohana was introduced to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who Kohana feel in love with the moment he walked through the door. She sat with Shippo in her lap while Kagome explained things. That Inuyasha was half demon and that Shippo was full. That some how Kohana was in the feudal era and she was told of Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura. They told her about the Shikon jewel and how Naraku effected them all. After having her explanations Kohana had one more question, " how long was I out?" " Three days" " what three days how on earth…" then Kohana remembered her fight with the demon, 'how on earth did I do that.' Mizuki had laid her head on her master knee, 'Maybe I can tell you that.' A deep female voice told them all, they looked at Mizuki nervously, not knowing what to do. " What the fuck is going on," Inuyasha demanded. ' I am the moon demoness's guardian I'm to train her in the ways of her powers. If you must know.' " Wait the moon demoness, who is that?" Miroku asked. But Sango answered, " her name was Sorano, she was the demoness of light and night. She was kind to humans, mostly human children, she let them have sweet dreams and protected them. My father told me stories about her she rode on winged horses and was guided by a dog. It is said she had a lover who protected her during the day when she was weak and she in turn gave him her love. But one day her enemy killed her lover and her human friends and the human children she cared for then that night she and the evil one battled and she perished with him. Everyone knew her to have katanas at her hip, one of the sun, Kin, and one of the moon, Gin." ' Very good Madame exterminator, well done indeed, and if those of you haven't figured out Kohana is Sorano's reincarnate. To finish what Sorano left unfinished, to give birth to Tsukiko, the moon child.' " What I'm suppose to give birth to a baby!" 'Yes that is what Sorano started and you must finish.'--------------------------------

After the shock that Kohana learned that she was the reincarnation of Sorano, the moon demoness and that soon she herself will start to look like a demon, and that she's to have a baby, Kagome ask Kohana if she wanted to join them on their journey. " What Kagome why would, we need her to come along…" Inuyasha yelled. "Because she's my friend and we need her as much as she needs us." The argument lasted a bit longer, Kohana with Shippo on her shoulder watched. " When will he learn?" Shippo asked. Kohana looked at the small boy on her shoulder and smiled, just then a very loud "SIT BOY" was heard. Kohana looked to see that Inuyasha was kissing dirt. Then she just dropped down laughing so heard that she was crying. " What's so funny wench?" the spell had worn off and Inuyasha was standing over her. Kohana jumped up, "What did you call me?" " You heard me wench." Kagome sighed to make sure they didn't get any worse she said, Inuyasha sit." Once again Inuyasha was face to face with dirt. Kohana just walked out of the hut, with Shippo on her shoulder and Mizuki behind her be fore Mizuki left she stopped and said, 'stupid male you should know better than to mess with a female who has power over you.' And Mizuki just left running to catch up with Kohana.----------------

Kohana watched as children from the village play in the field, a group of girls that looked to be the ages of 6-10 ran towards her all of them had flower crowns a top their heads. One of the smaller girls held another crown in her hands, " Milady would you like to play with us?" Kohana smiled, " Of course I'll play with you." The little girl laid the flowers on Kohana's head and Kohana ran with them threw the fields and taught them how to play tag. Soon all the children were playing with her. When it started to grow dark Kohana walked all the children home, with thanks from the mothers, Kohana walked back to Kaede's hut, with Shippo asleep in her arms. " You're very good with children you know that," a voice above her said, it was Inuyasha sitting in the tree, he was looking out before him not at Kohana. " Thanks, I think," Kohana said before she walked into the hut. " Kagome can we go back to our time I really want to pack some things I need" Kagome looked up from talking to Sango, " Alright lets go before Inuyasha can catch us." Both girls sneaked out of the hut making sure Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Once they made it up the hill to the well they ran for it, then they heard, " hey where do you think your going. " and then they saw Inuyasha sitting on the rim of the well, looking in to the girls eyes, from Kohana's ocean blue to Kagome's chocolate brown. " Come on Inuyasha we have to go home, we need to pack," Kagome informed Inuyasha. " Why should I?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched, " Inuyasha, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" the girls jumped over an Inuyasha shaped crater and into the well. Once again bleu lights surrounded Kohana, but she wasn't scared she enjoyed them.

When they landed back in their time, Kagome showed Kohana were her latter was so she could get out of the well with out climbing the dead vines. When they enter the house Kagome called, " mom I'm home." " Oh good, dear have you seen Kohana and Mizuki, they've been missing for three days." The girls entered the kitchen, where Mrs. Higurashi and the rest of the family were siting. "Oh thank goodness, Kohana, we were so worried." " Mom Kohana can go through the well." Mrs. Higurashi flinched, " well I guess your going to the feudal era with Kagome and Inuyasha." Kohana smiled, " yes auntie, don't worry I'll be fine. I see it as making up for lost times with Kagome." "Of course just be careful." The girls ran up to their rooms, where they packed a few weeks worth of clothes and Kohana put her katanas near her door. Then she went into Kagome's room, where she saw Kagome stuff some cups of ramen in to her already enlarged backpack. " my, Kagome it's only for a few weeks why so much?" Kagome looked up, "well I bring the guys stuff from our time, I bring ramen for Inuyasha, candy for Shippo, make- up for Sango, and books for Miroku." "Kagome I'll carry some of the things I still have room and still not make my bag explode." They laughed and Kagome handed her everyone else's presents but Inuyasha's. " Kagome, Inuyasha isn't your boyfriend is he?" Kagome shook her head, " but you love him?" she nodded. Kohana put a supportive arm around Kagome's shoulders, " why don't you tell him?" " Why would he love me? He's got Kikyo. He'd never love me!" Kagome let tears stream down her cheeks. " Kag, Inuyasha the kind of person who doesn't let you know who he feels, but I've seen him stare at you with wanting, even more than that. But he won't do any thing, so you have to make the first move, that's all." Kagome wiped her eyes, " Thanks Hana I feel better now."

The girls jumped into the well the next morning with their bags, Kohana had her katanas at her hip. They climbed out of the well, when they heard, " WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" they looked at each other and sighed, Inuyasha was walking towards them, but before he could yell at them more Kagome said, " Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Kohana walked toward the village when the village children came running towards her. When Kohana saw the frightened looks on their faces, she knew something was wrong, she ran up to meet them, " milady please come quickly, there's a girl hurt near the woods." Kohana ran after the children, and indeed there was a bloody little girl around seven lying near Inuyasha forest. The girl was wearing an orange and yellow kimono that had bubbles here and there, the girl herself had black hair with some in a small pigtail. Kohana saw that the girl had the look of an angel to her. She picked up the small girl to see she hadn't eaten right in a couple of days and hadn't any sleep. Kohana carried the girl to Kaede's hut where everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha were. They saw the girl in Kohana's arms and let Kaede take care of her. Shippo looked at the girl and said, " that's Rin!" Sango looked at him, " the same Rin that follows Sesshomaru around?" Kohana looked at them, Kagome told her about Inuyasha's human-hating half brother and that he only let one human into his life and that was this little girl? "Who cares who she follows she's hurt." Kohana shooed everyone out of the hut and helped the old priestess with caring for the girl. Some time afterward the girl's eyes fluttered open, " Hello sweet, are you alright?" Rin threw herself at Kohana, crying into her lap, " milord left me with Jaken, and Jaken said I should do milord a favor and just leave so I did. Then demons chased me, bandits stole my food and the little money I had. I've been running for days," she looked up at Kohana with tears streaming down her face she began to hiccup, " will you be my new mommy?" the small girls question caught Kohana off guard, she stiffened, then she looked kindly down at the door, " of course I'll be your mother." Rin wrapped her arms around Kohana's waist and Kohana hugged her back thinking, 'what have I gotten myself into?' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kohana woke up and went outside it was still early and the sun still was below the horizon, Kohana pulled out her sketchbook and her pencils. She began to draw the out line of the shapes. She started to put color in the picture when she felt a small someone sit next to her. Kohana looked to see that it was her new adoptive daughter Rin. "Good morning, Rin." Rin smiled up at her new mother, " Good morning mommy." Kohana was starting to finish when she heard movement in the bushes in front of her, then out came a mussed Kagome. Kohana didn't even notice that Kagome and Inuyasha weren't at the hut since she and Kagome came back. " Hi Kag, what have you been up to," Kohana smiled slyly, Kagome was beet red, 'til she looked up to see Rin. " Rin what are you doing here?" Kohana said quickly, " she's my new daughter." Kagome's jaw dropped, " well she was in the forest hurt and tired and no one is taking care of her so I adopted her." Kagome looked at Kohana, then at Rin, she then just shrugged. " Rin could you please go inside." Rin did as she was told and went back into the hut. Kagome sat next to Kohana, " I did what you told me and talked to Inuyasha…" Kohana looked at her friend, " and..?" Kagome blushed, and pulled away the collar to her right shoulder, where Kohana saw a bruised shoulder, "he told me he felt the same way and asked me to be his mate, and well I said yes." Kohana looked at her friend in shock then in joy, " I'm happy for ya Kag. I truly am." Soon Inuyasha walked out of the bushes and sat next to Kagome. Then they could hear crying in the hut, then Rin ran out of the hut, crying. " Mama, mama." She buried her face into Kohana's legs weeping, Kohana tried her best to calm her down and saw Inuyasha give her a questionable look. " She is my daughter, if you must know." Inuyasha just shrugged and waked inside, soon you could hear a yelp that sounded from Miroku. Rin was just leaning on Kohana, when Kohana asked, " what happened?" Rin looked up at her, " the monk asked me some mean questions, asking about milord." Kohana picked Rin up and placed her on her hip and walked into the hut and went straight to Miroku who was nursing a rather large bump on his head then Kohana hit him, " monk you leave her be you understand?" When he nodded, she smiled, "good." Then she walked out of the hut holding Rin's hand. Soon Mizuki was walking next to her, " Mizuki this is Rin, Rin this is my guardian Mizuki.' It's nice to meet you Rin.' Rin looked at Kohana, " She can talk!" " Only when she wants to." Rin just shrugged it off, and continued to walk with Kohana, Kohana stopped at the house of the little girl who gave her the flower crown the other day and knocked on the doorframe. The girls mother walked out, " I'm sorry for disturbing you but I was hoping you could sew a new kimono for my daughter here, I'm afraid I cant' sew." The woman agreed saying that she would have one for Rin by this afternoon. With thanks they walked back to the hut some of the villagers talked to her, asking her to help with their children. Kohana agreed to watch some of the children while their parents worked in the fields. Kohana had the children skipping though the village singing songs, teaching her songs they knew and games they played. Kohana was busy with a large group of children when Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards her some of the children ran towards them asking them multiple questions. Kohana just laughed at how well they answered each child's question. Kohana tightened the string that held her katanas close to her hip, " I'm taking the children for a hike do you want to come?" The pair just shook there heads, getting a groan from the children, " alright then we'll have fun without you." Kohana lead the group of about 20, kids out in to the forest. Kohana had each child pair up on her back was a sling where a sleeping infant slept. They had just reached the god's tree(I don't know how to spell the name) when Kohana heard, " return her to me!" Kohana handed the sling and the infant to one of the girls, who was about thirteen, and she pulled out her katanas. She thought about who was this person and who was the "her" he was talking about.----------------------------------------

In the village Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome when he smelled him! " Kagome, Sesshomaru is near the god's tree." Kagome shot up, " Inuyasha, Kohana's taking the children for a walk in the forest, she can't take him." Inuyasha had Kagome jump on his back and he ran toward the tree.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2! Can some one please tell me the name of that tree, all that I know is that it means, god tree. If you where confused about the names here are their meanings:

Kohana: Little flower: shortened to Hana: flower

Mizuki: beautiful moon

Kin:golden, gin: silver

Sorano: of the sky

Usagi: moon

Hoshi: star

Please review I know I'm new at this but I need you people's options to help me with my writing. Hope you enjoyed it and I plan on updating at least 3 times a week. Some times more. I mean I still have a month left 'til I have to go back to school.

Well heres a poem for you to enjoy:

**Moonlight Nights**

In the moonlight

I see the stars twinkle and dance

Like a deer

As it prance

Let the stars dance

Around the moon

As the swans swim

And swoon

Like butterflies in

The sky

Stars dance

For you and I

On the moonlight nights

You and I share a kiss

For you and the moon

Are the ones I miss

Let the moon shine

Bright as the sun

'Til it is

Done

Shed a tear

Say good bye

The sun is raising

Our moon light dies

Tonight

We will share a kiss

It is the you and the moon

I will miss


	3. Usagi and Hoshi

Yeah Sesshy is entering the story. How will this turn out I have no idea. May the moon shine forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang but I own everyone else

Kohana made sure she placed herself between the children and the voice. " Who are you and what do you want?" Then there was a rustle in the bush in front of her, then walked out a tall slender man, Kohana was sure was a demon, he had sliver hair and golden eyes, on his forehead a purple crescent moon and the sides of his face had magenta colored stripes, two on each side. Mizuki growled at the male, 'til Kohana saw Rin run towards the demon, calling, " Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands, looked down at the small girl, who he loved as much as if she were his own daughter, then he looked up at Kohana, " Rin, this Sesshomaru wishes to know who is that female over there?" Rin looked at Kohana, and said, " that's my mommy." Rim's answer caught Sesshomaru off guard, he didn't expect that as the small girls answer. Kohana put her katanas away but still where she could get them in a hurry, and walked towards Sesshomaru, " You're Inuyasha's older brother, aren't you. I thought Inuyasha cut off your arm?" Indeed Sesshomaru had two arms again, Rin had just noticed, " milord when did you get that arm it doesn't look human." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, " This Sesshomaru went to one of the witches he knows to have his arm reincarnated, I have given up on trying to steal Tetsusaiga." " Feh, about time you gave up, you know you'd never steal it from me." Inuyasha and Kagome rushed in standing in front of the children. " Inuyasha you should know where your place is." Inuyasha snorted, " I know my place, you just don't approve." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a glare that would have peeled paint. Rin went to Kohana and hugged her around the legs, " Rin, dear don't hold on so tight you'll make me fall," Kohana said, sweetly. Sesshomaru looked at Kohana and how kind she was with Rin, Rin was crying, " Sweet, what's wrong?" " Now that milord has found me I have to leave you." Kohana hugged the girl, Sesshomaru walked over and kneeled near Rin, " Do you really want her to be your mother?" Rin just looked at him and nodded, " then she will join us." He stood up and walked away, looked over his shoulder and called, " Be ready tomorrow morning, we will leave at dawn." And he was gone. Kohana blinked, " what just happened?" Rin answered her, "milord is allowing you to travel with us back home, to be my mother." Kohana, stood up and held Rin's hand, she lead the village children back to their parents as she saw that the sun was setting.

Kohana was sitting out side, leaning on the hut as she looked up at the nearly new moon. Shippo was sitting next to her, eating a lollipop Kagome gave him. Kohana pulled out her laptop and taped in her journal.

Journal:

So now I'm an adoptive mother to a young girl Rin and now I'm going to live with her and her lord? Why do weird things happen to me. I mean I love this medieval world, there are now cars and no large cities, I love here with all it's quiet. But Sesshomaru reminds me the guy in my dream, it's really weird he looked almost like him. Aw well off to bed I go.

The next morning Kohana and Rin where waiting for Sesshomaru, when cloth hit Kohana's head, when she removed it she glared at Sesshomaru. " You are not going in to my home dressed like that. Go change into that kimono." Grumbling Kohana entered Kaede's hut, asking the old priestess for help. When she came out everyone gasped in awe, well all but Sesshomaru. The kimono was light blue, it's sleeves belled out so they flowed behind her. White flowers, trimmed white gold danced as she walked, the obi was white trimmed with gold to match the flowers. Kohana had put her hair up in a high ponytail, but her hair still was still to her waist, flowing behind her. She put on blue eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. She smiled, " What do you think?" Kagome was the first one to get over the shock, " Kohana, you look like a goddess." " Like Sorano herself," Sango added. Miroku was getting a nosebleed, as he looked at how nicely the kimono showed of the valley between her breasts. (Ha ha pervert.) Sango soon bashed him in the head, making him plea for his life. Inuyasha just 'feh'ed. Rin handed her, her katanas, she inturn tied them to her waist. She threw her bag over her shoulder and followed Rin and Sesshomaru out of the village, Mizuki at her side.

That night they camped in a cave, Kohana had laid out her sleepingbag and pulled out her bathing supplies, " I'm taking Rin to the hot springs, for a bath." Sesshomaru just nodded and went back to thinking. Kohana lead Rin to the near by hot spring and made sure that her back was to Sesshomaru and that the wall of rocks was between them. She sighed as she entered the water letting it shook away the sweat and grim from her body. Her feet were killing her, she didn't wear shoes finding them uncomfortable lately. She saw that she had blood dripping from her feet. Kohana let her skin get wrinkled before she soaped her arms and shoulders and washed out the shampoo in her hair. She walked out of the spring and wrapped a towel around her and helped Rin dry off. She helped Rin into the Kimono the vilagewoman made her, it was little purple with a green obi it was short so it was to the girls knees. Kohana changed in to a small nightgown she loved. Fell on her very nicely. It was a light pink and swayed in the light breeze. When she and Rin walked back into the cave, Kohana kissed Rin's forehead good night and climbed into her sleeping bag. Soon she was fast asleep with Rin in the one right next to hers. Sesshomaru looked at them._' Lovely isn't she?'_ Mizuki asked Sesshomaru, he had learned that the dog could talk soon after they set out. " You began to annoy me bitch." (Let you know he's using the term for female dog, not the other word.) Mizuki snorted, it was her way to let people know she laughed, and she looked up to the sky where the new moon made the skys dark.

Sorry that this chapter was short. I had writer's block. Well, hope you review.

And up next: chapter 4: Usagi and Hoshi


	4. Usagi and Hoshi part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (that won't last for long ma haha)

It had been a month since Kohana joined Sesshomaru and Rin to the journey to the Western palace. It was still a few days 'til they would get there. Kohana herself was starting to look more demon, as she would I told you this, she had gotten the blue crescent moon and the stripes on her face the first week then she grew claws the next week after that, the third week she had stripes on her arms and legs, and by the full moon she had grown a tail. _' Why do you look depressed, Kohana, I told before you would look more demon, and your learning to control your powers.' _ " Mizuki how am I suppose to hide this when I go back to our time." _' There is I spell I have yet to teach you that will hide your demon self.'_ " wow and the teach of this spell will begin…" _' when Usagi and Hoshi find us which will be soon.'_ Kohana just rolled her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru, in the month she has been with him she had fallen in love with him but she wouldn't tell him so. They were resting before they were to continue their way to the Western palace, Rin was sleeping her head resting in Kohana's lap. Kohana had her sketchbook and was drawing the sleeping girl, feeling eyes looking at her, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at her and smiled she showed him her sketch of the sleeping Rin. " You're very good." Kohana blushed at his compliment,_ why am I blushing like some dolt, he doesn't even like me.'_ But she said, " Thank you milord." Sesshomaru gave a small smirk, he also fell in love with Kohana, with the months passing, he fell in love with her the week after they started and fell even more in love with her when she started looking like a demon. Kohana's blush deepened, _' I made Sesshomaru smile, he must like me alittle.'_ High above them, they heard neighing, Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, Kohana place Rin's head on the pillow and unsheathed her katanas, and Sesshy pulled out Tokijin. _' Such brutes, put away those over grown knifes, they are our friends.' _Kohana sheathed her katanas, but Sesshomaru kept his sword in his hand, they had fought ten demons on the way and he wasn't trusting.

Gliding down to them came a moon-white, winged mare, soon after her came a midnight-black, winged stallion. Mizuki trotted over to them and licked the mares muzzle. The mare opened her wings and folded them, the stallion the same, and they walked over to Kohana. The stallion headbutted her chest, " Hoshi?" Hoshi nodded, Kohana looked at the mare, "Usagi?" again a nod. " You're just as I dreamed." Kohana noticed that both horses had saddles and tack, she looked at Sesshomaru, " we can ride them the rest of the way." Kohana noticed that there was a carrier of same kind on the back of the mare's saddle._ ' That is where I will sit when we ride.'_ Kohana smiled. The horses would be faster then walking. She shook Rin awake, " Rin come on we're leaving." Rin stood up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, " you will ride with Milord on Hoshi." Rin looked at the winged horse had stepped back 'til she hit Kohana's leg. " It's alright he is friendly." Sesshomaru mounted the horse with ease and pulled Rin up so she could ride in front of him. Kohana saw that Mizuki was already in her carrier, and mounted the horse and grimaced she had to ride sidesaddle. Hoshi spread out his wings out and jumped into the air, Usagi followed him. Kohana felt wonderful flying. She watched as the sun rose above the horizon, and saw a large palace before her, she gasped in awe.

Servants bustled about, one of the female servants showed Kohana to a room and opened the door that lead to the hot spring was. She measured Kohana for more kimonos and walked out she returned later with three kimonos in her arms, " these will last you for a few days milady." The woman left so Kohana looked about her new room, it was larger then the room she had at her grandmother's house. It had a large bed with blue bedding, and drapes, there were paintings on the wall that had moons and bodies of water in each one. Kohana went to the window and looked out and gasped, she looked out in to a beautiful garden filled with roses and in the center was a reflecting pool and a bench. " I thought you might like it," Kohana jumped and saw that Sesshomaru was leaning on the doorframe that led to the spring. She bowed to him, he walked towards her and stared down at her, she blushed when she realized he was close enough to kiss her, she felt his hands on her arms pulling her close to him he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips almost touched when they heard, " milord, milord what are those things in the courtyard and why do I hear that there is a female in this house." Sesshomaru kissed Kohana's nose and whispered in her ear, ' we will finish this later." Felling his breath on her neck made goosebumps crawl up Kohana's arms. Then a small toad demon carrying a staff waltzed right in, " there you are my lord, who is this woman?" Sesshomaru showed no signs of what just happened, he just said, " this is Rin's new mother, Jaken."_ ' Jaken I remember that name, he was the one that told Rin to leave.'_ " You're Jaken the same Jaken that told Rin she'd do everyone a favor by leaving." Jaken began to shake, scared at the tone Kohana was using. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, frightening the toad even more, enough to where the toad just fled. " I'll be in my study if you require my assistance." Sesshomaru walked out of her room, Kohana was still shaken by what had almost happened between them, she decided a bath would do her good.

Kohana entered the dinning room with Rin, Sesshomaru was already there seating at the head of the table. He looked at Kohana and Rin, and smirked. Kohana was wearing a red kimono with sliver obi and sliver dogs on the kimono. Rin dressed just like her 'mommy' in a red kimono and sliver obi, but her kimono had sliver flowers. Kohana was seated next to Sesshomaru, at his right and Rin next to her. The servants celebrated the return of their lord, they played music and made wonderful deserts. By the end of the meal Kohana was full and having fun. Then a runner ran in to the room, everyone went quite, " milord, your brother and his companions are at the gates should I send them away?" Sesshomaru stared at the young male for a moment, " let them in and show them to some rooms, have them showed to my study." The runner left as Sesshomaru stood he offered Kohana a hand to help her up, when she was standing hi offered her his arm and led her to his study, Rin following happily.

Kohana was playing with Rin in Sesshomaru's study when she heard a knock on the door, " Enter," Sesshomaru called. The heavy door opened slowly, Kohana saw that Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in. Kohana jumped up and hugged them all, but Inuyasha, she offered him a hand to shake, he smiled, " You look good in my family colors." Kohana blinked at him, Sesshomaru glared at him. Kagome looked at Kohana, " well your sure changed," Kohana saw that Kagome's belly was swollen, " So have you." Kohana sat with the others they told her Kagome was pregnant and that half demon pregnancies only lasted 5 months. Miroku and Sango were engaged and where getting married next month telling her they wanted her there. Sesshomaru grew bored, " brother why have you come here, please tell me it's more then to have an idle chat." Inuyasha glared at his brother, " it's important Sesshomaru, I brought Myoga, he said that he has important information for you," Inuyasha looked around, "where did Myoga go?" Kohana felt something on her cheek and slapped her face. When she withdrew her hand she saw a flattened flea, which blew back up with a pop. He jumped over to Sesshomaru's desk, " milord, I have come to tell you that your great aunt Yoshiko is coming to visit you, in order to find you a mate. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went pale under their skin, great aunt Yoshiko was their only living relative from their father's family, and she was the oldest, scratchiest, dog demoness there was but she demanded that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took mates, she wanted grandchildren, she said. Inuyasha smiled, it seems auntie wants her little Sesshy to get married and mated off to a grand female. I don't have to worry about that Kagome's already carrying my pup." Sesshomaru growled, Kohana looked down blushing, Kagome noticed her friend and smiled, " Sesshomaru why not have Kohana as your mate or you could pretend she was. Kohana growled at her friend but she flared with joy. Sesshomaru sat, thinking, " it is a good plan, If Kohana agrees with it." Kohana jumped when she heard her name, I'll be glad to help you."

Well let's see auntie Yoshiko will react to Kohana and Kagome. Well will have to find out now shall we.

Yoshiko: child of Yoshi.

Please review it helps. Also I'm giving you this extra chapter because, I won't be able to up date this weekend I'm going to my dad's and he does have a computer.

Love you bunches, fluffy-lover 1991


	5. mates, family and friends

Sesshomaru sat in his chair, in his study. Inuyasha sat with Kagome holding her close, he was happy that her mother hadn't been angry about Kagome's pregnancy. Sango and Miroku were talking about wedding plans. Shippo was playing with Kirara. He became nervous when he looked at Kohana, she agreed to pretend to be his mate, but he wanted it to be for real. Kohana sat braiding Rin's hair, Mizuki sat next to them telling them stories about the moon demoness. Anytime now, he and Inuyasha's great aunt would be coming to visit, to make them find mates. He didn't know how long she'd be staying and whom she was bringing. Kohana looked up from Rin's hair and smiled at him, Sesshomaru felt his heart soar, '_she truly is as beautiful as the moon.'_ Kohana stood and said that she was going to bed, Rin followed her. They didn't go straight to bed they went out to the stables where Usagi and Hoshi were kept, Kohana was restless and thought a ride would calm her, Rin was just happy to spend time with her 'mommy'. Usagi was munching on hay when they walked up to her stall, "Usagi do you want to go for a ride?" Usagi nodded happily. Kohana grabbed a saddle and placed in on the mare, she was buckling the straps when she felt someone behind her, she turned around and gasped, it was Sesshomaru, "I thought you were going to bed." Kohana stood straighter, " I have my mind on other things then sleep, Sesshomaru, I just want to clear my thoughts and spend time with my daughter, thank you." Sesshomaru stepped aside to show her that Rin had laid down on a bail of hay and fallen asleep. Kohana beckoned to a hand, " please could you take her to her room." The female servant bowed to her and carried Rin off to her room. " You're still going riding?" " I might as well, I've already saddled her." Sesshomaru mounted Usagi, " what do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru just grabbed her arm and pulled her into the saddle in front of him, he put an arm around her waist and the other the rein. He led Usagi out of the stable and out into the courtyard, where the mare took off into the sky, her white wings carrying them towards the moon. Kohana leaned back into Sesshomaru's muscular chest, she sighed, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body. His arm on her waist tightened, bringing her closer to him, she traced the stripes on his hands. They glided near the crescent moon, the moonlight allowed Kohana's head to clear but she still felt the presence behind her, '_why am I feeling this way about him it's not like he'll love me back or maybe, I mean what had almost happened earlier, he did say that we would finish it later but when, how, why? Why I'm I asking this. Oh well I'll see when and if it happens."_

Sesshomaru had Usagi land near a small lake, Kohana saw that cherry blossom trees were around them. Sesshomaru dismounted first and helped Kohana down. Usagi walked to the lake to drink, Sesshomaru lead Kohana to a clearing in the trees, the moon shining down between the leafs and flowers. The wind made the trees sway, Kohana ran her hand over Sesshomaru's tail. She stopped herself not knowing what she was doing, she looked at him, he looked paler in the moonlight, and then her dream came back to her, Sesshomaru looked like her lover in the dream. She smiled at him, he looked side ways at her and smirked. He stopped in front of a tree, Kohana looked to see that there was a grave there, ancient in time, cherry blossoms lay around it. " This is my mother. This use to be her favorite place to be. That's why my father had her buried her, in the cherry blossom trees." Kohana kneeled by the grave, she said a silent prayer for his mother. Sesshomaru kneeled next to her and took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. They sat there for a few moments 'til Sesshomaru stood up, he pulled her up and leaned his face down, she didn't know what was happening 'til his lips touched hers. She stood there wide-eyed, then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck added more passion to the kiss. There was a rustle in the bushes, they saw a flash of red and sliver, mixed with black. They jumped apart, " Inuyasha," Sesshomaru yelled. Kohana whistled for Usagi, the mare came from the behind the trees. Kohana swung into saddle properly, she was tired of riding sidesaddle, Sesshomaru climbed on behind her. Kohana had Usagi take off as they headed back to the palace.

Kohana was awoken by a maid, the next morning, " milady, milord's aunt will soon arrive, and he left this for you." She pointed to a kimono and ladies robe on a chair, " milady should bath and I will return to help you dress." The maid rushed out of the room, Kohana climbed out of bed and grabbed her bathing things and walked into the bathing room. She slide into the pool with a sigh, the warmth of the water helping her wake up. She lathered her hair with shampoo and dunked under the water to rinse it out. When she came back out she saw that Sesshomaru stood near the pool, wearing nothing, Kohana realizing that she was giving him a free show she ducked deeper into the water he fled back into his room. Kohana found that she had a hard time breathing, '_I can't believe it I just saw him naked.'_ Kohana was shaken, she tried to finish washing she combed in her conditioner and sat in the pool. She finally felt that it was safe to come out, she did and dried off she walked into her room to see that the maid was waiting there, " you should have let me know you were waiting, I don't want to be a burden." " Oh no milady you're not a burden, I quite enjoy being a ladies maid that was what I was trained for." Kohana just shrugged and let the maid help her pull on the beautiful kimono. It was a sheer white with a purple obi. Light purple dragons bordered the back, the ladies robe was blue with white howling dogs on the back. Kohana had the maid braid her hair and she brought it to her front. She was applying her make up when there was a knock on her door, " come in." Kagome and Sango entered the room Kagome was wearing a sky blue kimono, with a sliver obi. Sango looked lovely in a dark purple kimono and golden obi. " Wow you two look wonderful," Kohana said happily. " We look like daisies compared to your rose," Sango said kindly. "Thank you Sango, are you two ready," they nodded, " alright then we're to meet the boys in the throne room." Kohana walked out of her room, Kagome and Sango flanking her.

Lady Yoshiko waited patently as she saw her two nephews talking on the other side of the courtyard when they where done they walked towards her. "Welcome aunt, it is nice to see." Yoshiko fanned herself she had brought two young demoness with her both where dog (well duh), they bowed low to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who thought they were quite pretty and nothing more. Both wore short kimonos, to show off their legs, one had dark purple eyes to match the dark purple kimono, the other had green eyes, with a blue kimono. They both had sliver hair. Unknown to the girls both Inu and Sesshy like black hair. Rin came running towards Sesshomaru, " milord, everything is ready, for you and our guests." Sesshomaru nodded and she ran back inside. When he looked back at the two girls he saw hate on their faces. ' They don't like humans,' Sesshomaru realized, ' good thing that Kohana is here.' He led them to his throne room, where he sat on the cushion at the top of the dais, the one next to him was left empty on step down and of to the right was two cushions Inuyasha took one, and the cushion of to the left Aunt Yoshiko took her seat, the girls who were with her took their places next to their lady. Miroku sat behind Sesshomaru to act as she spiritual guide. There was a knock on the door, servants opened the double doors wide, and one said loudly, "presenting Lady Kohana of the West, presenting mistress Kagome and her lady in waiting mistress Sango." The two girls with Yoshiko stiffened, Lady Yoshiko on the other hand just said, " well isn't that a surprise." The three women bowed to them, Sango walked up and sat with Miroku, who smiled and held her hand. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked down and bowed offering the girls and hand, which they both took, and led them back up to their seats. Yoshiko, turned around and beamed up at her nephews, " well, that's a surprise, wow what beautiful girls, I'm pleased. I see Inuyasha's mate bares child, Sesshomaru I was sure you'd be the first to have pups." Sesshomaru smirked at his aunt, " we are waiting aunt, we feel we are not ready for a pup at this time." Lady Yoshiko raised an eyebrow at him, " my dear boy it shouldn't matter if your ready or not, you need an heir." He just looked at his aunt, " I know this aunt, but I want it to be when we're ready, I'm not going to die any time soon." Yoshiko smiled, which brightened her childess face. They discussed many matters, Kohana stayed silent, she felt very uncomfortable in front of this woman. She ran her hand over her fan, she heard small footsteps heading for the throne room, the doors flew open, Rin ran in and up to Kohana, getting glares from the young women, and concerned looks from everyone else. Rin stopped next to Kohana and bowed low to her, when she straightened she looked at Kohana, " mama, Usagi and Hoshi are acting strangely, the holsters feel that only you can calm them, they won't let anyone near them." Yoshiko looked at Rin, " did you just call Lady Kohana, your mother?" Rin bowed to her, " yes lady, she is." Kohana added, " She is my adoptive daughter, before I meet my lord, I found her near my home battered and hurt so I care for her she told me she had no parents so I took care her as my charge." One of the girls with Yoshiko, the purple eyed one, Kina said angrily, " why would a lady like her need to take care of same stupid horses?" Kohana knew she didn't like these girls, but she could bear with that, she wouldn't bear with them yelling at her daughter, " it is my concern for they are mine and only allow me to care for them, now if you excuse me, I will take care of the problem." Kohana stood up and bowed to everyone and left with Rin. " my Sesshomaru, you sure got yourself a handful, I think she will do you some good."

When Kohana entered the stables, she saw that Usagi and Hoshi were jumpy and fidgety. She opened their stalls to see that there were snakes slithering all around, Kohana put her hands together in prayer- like manner, her lips moving in a silent spell, the snakes glowed white then they exploded. When Kohana opened her eyes, she saw that their dust was blowing away. Both horses were still frightened, Kohana grabbed the horses' tack and started to saddle both of them. " Rin I think it's time you learn how to ride." Rin looked at her as if she was crazy, " but mama, they fly, it's different then a real horse!" Kohana turned around and looked at her daughter, " it's the same Rin, honest it is, and I'll be here if you have trouble." Rin just took the reins from Kohana and led Usagi out to the courtyard, while Kohana took Hoshi. " Alright Rin, first lets teach you to mount up." Kohana didn't know how long she was teaching Rin, but soon they were gliding above the palace. When Kohana had them land, she saw that everyone was at the door watching them. Kohana went over to Rin to help her dismount, again she didn't feel comfortable in front of all the people. Sesshomaru was smiling at her, which made her feel better, Usagi and Hoshi followed her as she, holding Rin's hand, walked up to the nobles, " my I've never seen such amazing creatures," Lady Yoshiko was in awe, the others were as well, all but Kina and Gina and Sesshomaru, he's already seen the horses and Kohana fly. " Thank you milady, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kohana said kindly. Sesshomaru beckoned to some stable hands, who came running towards them, " care for the horses for my lady,' the stable hands took Usagi and Hoshi's reins and lead them into the stable, " my lady?" Sesshomaru offered Kohana his arm which she lightly placed her hand on his forearm, as he led her away. Rin's nanny came running and scooped up Rin, who was a sleep on her feet. Inuyasha led Kagome away saying that they were retiring for the night. Miroku and Sango followed them, Yoshiko and the girls were lead to their rooms where they changed for bed.

Sesshomaru lead Kohana to the garden outside her room, which only he could get into trough a gate. Kohana enjoyed looking out her window at the roses but she was in awe when she was lead into the garden. The moonlight made each rose glow with its own light. Sesshomaru picked a violet rose and placed it Kohana's hair careful of the thorns. Kohana looked up at him and smiled, she felt her hand go up to his face and trace the stripes there. He grabbed her hand and brought the fingertips to his lips. Kohana felt her cheeks warm with a blush, she didn't know what to do. She tilted her face up and kissed Sesshomaru, who wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, Kohana's arms went around his neck and the kiss became more intense and passionate. There was a noise, they jumped apart, he led her into the room they where going to share 'til his aunt left.

Kohana went behind a changing screen to dress for bed in a sleeping kimono, when she came out she saw that Sesshomaru was topless, apparently he slept shirtless, unless he was out on the road. Kohana walked towards the bed and slide under the blankets, Sesshomaru slid in next to her, he took her hand and made her look up into his face, " Kohana, I know that I've only known you for a short time, but will you be my mate?" His question caught her off guard, but she looked up at him, ' I would love to be your mate." Sesshomaru smiled and started to kiss her passionately, drawling her closer to him. His kissed her neck down to her shoulder. Where he lingered he kissed and sucked the area 'til the blood rushed to the surface, then he drug his fang into the skin, making Kohana squeak in pain. His licked the bite, catching her blood on his tongue, savoring the taste. Kohana was trembling with want, he undid her kimono as she untied his pants, he started to kiss her again she ran her hands all over his back. A moan escaped her lips, they put all their passion into that night.

Kohana woke the next morning Sesshomaru's arm around her she rested on her arm and turned around looking at him, he was awake as she thought. She kissed his forehead, " good morning," Kohana turned around to look at him face to face. " Good morning." Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around them both entwining with hers. Kohana kissed his chest and they lay there for some time, Sesshomaru climbed out of the bed, Kohana pouted, he pulled her out as well, " come on lets go, we need to bath." Kohana climbed into the pool after Sesshomaru, she began to scrub as he watched, she was combing conditioner out of her hair when he said, " after aunt leaves we will go back with Inuyasha and his friends." Kohana looked at him it had been a little over a month since she had been in the future, she need some more clothes and needed some more things. " Alright, I do need somethings that we can't get here." Kohana swam over to Sesshomaru and sat with him. She leaned in the water too much when her shoulder touched the water she jumped up hissing in pain. Sesshomaru calmed her a bit telling her that her mark will heal soon but she can't do anything with it or she wouldn't be marked right.

Kohana climbed out of the pool and walked into the room, where she slipped on a light summer kimono it was short that it only went to the middle of her thigh, it was a beautiful sawn white, with black flying horses one the back. She pulled on black leggings that were shin length and small black slippers. She was pulling up her hair when Sesshomaru came in fully dressed, she was pulling the brush through her hair and tied it in a lower pony with a white ribbon. Sesshomaru walked behind her and kissed her neck. Kohana smiled at him, she stood and they walked out of their room to join the others for breakfast. Everyone was surprised how differently the two acted. Gina and Kina were pissed that they acted like new mates. Mizuki started to growl at them, like an elder tell a child that they misbehaved. Kohana stood up and kissed Sesshomaru and left, Rin and Mizuki following her, they were going riding for the day. Kohana stopped in the kitchen to get their lunch for the day. They went in the courtyard to see Usagi and Hoshi saddled and ready, Kohana tied their lunch to Hoshi's saddle while Mizuki jumped in her carrier on Usagi. Rin swung in the saddle just perfectly, Kohana beamed with pride. They took off gliding out of the palace with grace. Kohana lead them to a small clearing in the woods where she spread out a blanket for them to sit on. She sat leaning on a tree as she watched Rin and Mizuki play. She was slightly dosing, when she heard some one in the trees, she jumped up Rin came running over, Kohana unsheathed her blades, " come out, I know you're out there." A woman's chuckling was heard and a woman in lady's robes came out holding a folded fan, " so you're Sesshomaru's new mate." " Who wants to know." " I am Kagura, the wind witch." Kohana stared at her, ' she works for Naraku,' " where's your slime ball master." Kagura grew angry, " no one controls me. WIND BLADES DANCES." Kohana grabbed Rin and jumped out of the way. She put her fingers together, making an energy whip like Sesshomaru's but white. She flung it a Kagura, who getting tired of this pulled a feather out of her hair and floated up into the sky. " Moon princess watch your back, Naraku is coming to get you." And she was gone, " damn it, what did she mean by that?" Kohana and Rin packed everything up quickly and they flew back to their home. When they landed Kohana let he holsters take the horses and had Rin's nanny take charge of her, by the time everyone left Kohana was shaking. She walked into her and Sesshomaru's garden, she sat on the bench next to the reflecting pool. She didn't even realize that Sesshomaru was sitting in the tree above her 'til he jumped down and walked towards her, " Kohana what is wrong?" he sat next to her, she cried into his chest, " Rin and I were attacked by the wind witch, Kagura she said that Naraku was coming after me." Sesshomaru just sat there and held her not knowing what to do. " Kohana, I will not let the likes of Naraku even near here let alone near you." She smiled up at Sesshomaru who wiped away her tears, she leaned into his chest. They sat there 'til dinner where Kohana didn't talk to any one. Kagome and Sango drew her away from everyone and in to the springs. They gasped in shock when they saw the mark on Kohana's shoulder, " that's why you two were acting weird at breakfast." Kohana stuck her tongue out at them. They enjoyed the soak after dealing with Kina and Gina, " we have to do something to get them to leave." Kohana said straightforward. Kagome looked at her, " aunt said that she was sending them back to their families tomorrow." Kohana sighed in relief.

The next day angry Kina and Gina were loaded into a wagon that would take them home, great aunt Yoshiko said that this was where she grew up so she wished to stay. The Inu gang was ready to leave Kohana and Sesshomaru were to go with them. With the horses they got to the well in a third of the time. Kohana held Sesshomaru's hand as she said the spell that would hide they were demons, when she opened her eyes she saw that her tail and stripes were gone and so was Sesshomaru's but his eyes were still gold and his hair sliver. The four jumped into the well, when they climbed out and walked out those who were demon were attacked with smells, when they walked in to the house, Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kohana and Kagome, " mom do you have some normal clothes these guys could wear." Mrs. Higurashi ran out of the living room and came back with two sets of clothes. She gave Inuyasha a red wife beater and a pair of dark blue jeans, she handed Sesshomaru a black wife- beater and black baggy jeans that were faded in the middle of the legs. (Really sexy man!) Sota was told to help them change, the girls went up to their rooms to change as well, they were going to take the guys out today. Kohana came out of her room, in a black tank-top, denim mini skirt and a white tie, she saw that Sesshomaru was leaning on the door frame, the black beater allowed his muscular arms and chest show. Kohana smiled up at him she had her hair pulled up and off her neck, she had covered her mark with a little counselor. Kagome came out of her room dressed like Kohana, but in a white tank top and black tie, she had her hair in a low ponytail. Kohana grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and laced their fingers and they followed Kagome downstairs, where Inuyasha was waiting. He had a red bandana over his ears. And his hair was pulled back into a braid, Kohana saw that Sesshomaru's hair was the same way. She liked it, she smiled, she was going to enjoy spending time with him. The group headed out Kohana held Mizuki's leash, the dog was not happy she enjoyed the ability to walk with out one. They didn't notice that a taxi pulled up the drive way to Kagome's house, nor did they see a green- eyed blond boy walk up to the house and knock on the door, when Mrs. Higurashi answered it he said " hello I was wondering if Kohana Toyo lived here, I'm her friend James."

The girls lead the group to the mall and a café. Kohana had taken her bag with her which held her laptop, which she was taping in as fast as she could. She would have stayed there until Kagome dragged her away, Kohana was trying to put her laptop back in her bag when she ran into someone, she looked up to see that it was Hojo, " wow Kohana is that you? Wow I can't believe it, it's been awhile." " Hi Hojo I'm sorry I ran into you like that but I have to you, my boyfriend doesn't look like he likes the way you're touching me." Kohana ran to meet up with the group Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist. Kohana sighed she was glad that was over, she saw that the sun was setting, " come on guys lets head back I'm tired."

They walked in the door to see that Mrs. Higurashi was talking to someone who had his back to them. " Sorry Auntie didn't mean to interrupt you," that's when the boy turned around and looked at her with green eyes, " James?" James jumped up to hug his friend, " wow Kohana you've gotten tan. It's so nice to see you." " I can't believe it, why are you here?" " Well I missed you and didn't I tell you I would come and visit, I'm staying at a hotel down the street, I'll be here for a week, isn't that great." Kohana smiled and hugged her friend, hearing a low growl that was coming from Sesshomaru, she walked over to him and wrapped and arm around his waist, " James this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru, that is his brother Inuyasha and my god sister Kagome."

Sorry I forgot to do this earlier:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Please review I've only gotten 2 reviews and they're from the same person.

Thank you fallen.angel.sinthea for reviewing my fic.

Love ya bunches

Fluffy-lover 1991


	6. get your freak on

Ok there's going to be drama mama. Now that James is there lets see how everyone acts. There will be action, romance, peril, and what ever just enjoy the story. Sesshy will have a great surprise, gee I wonder what it will be, only time will tell. Go ahead and be curious. ' Curiosity killed the cat.' Yeah yeah yeah I know ' but satisfaction brought it back' yes I know the rest I'm one of the few who do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but my army is waiting for the attack to take it over. Ma hahaha)

Kohana waved as James climbed into a taxi, he had asked if she'd go to breakfast with him the next morning. Kohana sighed and walked back into the house, she didn't realize how exhausted she was until he left. She yawned so large she heard her jaw creek, she sat down next to Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the couch. She snuggled close to him making him put his arm around her, she leaned her head on his chest, " hmm." Sesshomaru saw that she was tired, " I said that you should be in bed." He looked down and saw that Kohana was already fast asleep, " I'll take her to bed." Mrs. Higarishi nodded to him looking at her god daughter, then her daughter and her mate, seeing that see was going to be a grandmother made her proud, Kagome had said that she would still go to school. Sesshomaru carried Kohana bridle- style up to her room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and changed for bed, he slipped into the cool sheets, he pulled her close to his body, she sighed and snuggled more into him. He let sleep carry him away.

(This is Kohana's dream.)

' Kohana was running, she was wearing the gown she always wore when she had dreams of Sorano. It's white hem was bloody, and torn. The ribbons that wrapped around her arms were blood red as they soaked the blood from the wounds on her arms. She was shaken, she clutched her swollen stomach, she was pregnant. She and her companions were attacked by a powerful demon, only she had survived. She had her katanas in her hands gin shown white with light, kin blazed liked the sun, she always felt the katana showed her true anger. She came up upon a castle surrounded by dark purple clouds that killed who ever inhaled the toxic smog. She had be hunting the demon leader who had killed her friends. She saw a flash that showed what had happened earlier that day.

Kohana was lying in a field with her lover, her friends and the children that followed them. Each child called her mama, but for one you was a young infant in his mothers arms, one of the women how traveled with her, she looked a lot like Kagome, the man that was the father looked like Inuyasha. The couple who sat off to the side looked like Miroku and Sango, the woman looked about 6 months pregnant. The animals watched as six children played in the field, four young girls, ages 3, 4, 10, and 13, and two young boys, 9 and 13. Kohana looked at the man she was leaning on, and smiled she was happy, then dark smog filled the air followed by laughter, Kohana saw a demon male who was flanked by large wasps. Kohana and her lover stood up they heard screams behind them, three of the children were killed by a woman that looked like Kagura, a small pale girl holding a mirror sucked up their soles, the woman with a fan raised it at the remaining children, the teenage boy but himself between the woman and the two girls behind her. The fan was raised blades of wind attacked the children who fell into a small motionless, bloodied heap. Kohana, tears streaming down her cheeks cut the women in two. The white small girl stood a side not fighting back, Kohana went to help her friends fight the demon male. She saw that the one who looked like Sango lay dead she had a hole in her stomach killing her and the baby, her husband cried over her then he too was stabbed through, " Kagome's" baby lay bloodied next to his fighting mother, who soon joined him, her mate tried to run to her but was run through from behind. Her lover too was stabbed through lying on the ground, dying. The male demon laughed as he watched her cry over her lover, " fight me at my castle, at dawn," he flew away. Leaving her crying over her dying lover. " Sorano, please don't cry, fight, don't let us die in vain…" he fell limb in her arms leaving her balling.'

Kohana shoot straight up in bed she saw that Sesshomaru laid next to her with an arm around her waist, " it was just a dream, but way did it feel so real?" Kohana realized that she was still in her clothes and climb out of bed she saw that her alarm clock showed midnight, she pulled on some pj's and went down stairs, her mind was too shaken before she could go back to sleep. She went in the kitchen, she was going to have some herbal tea. When Kohana walked in she saw that Kagome was in there holding a cup of tea, she look tired, " what are you doing up," Kohana demanded. Kagome looked up from her tea, " I should ask you the same question. Why are you up?" Kohana just shrugged, " bad dream, shook me up that's all." Kagome poured her a cup of tea, as Kohana took the stool next to her, " why are you up Kag?" Kagome rubbed her stomach, " pup started to kick, got me in the kidney, three times already." Kohana smiled behind her hand, " oh funny, huh, I can't wait 'til you get your first pup, she how nice you like it having a demon baby kicking you." Kohana turned white, " I'll have a pup when I'm ready, I mean I want to finish school, become a designer, I can't do that with a domanic baby on my hip." Kagome looked at her friend, " I didn't plan this you know, I had dreams too, but I'm glad I'm having a baby… I'm still going to school, if just part time I'll go to school in the morning, leave the baby with Inuyasha or may even Sango, and come back to spend some time with my family." Kohana nodded Kagome had a good plan, her mate traveled like Inuyasha, but they would be too far from the well, for her to come back that often, Kagome and Inuyasha already had a hut in Kaede's village. " I think next year after school I'll just live with Sesshomaru full time, of course still coming back here to visit and stay if I need things." Kagome looked at her as if she were crazy, then her eyes turned gentle, " I guess you could do that or he and Rin could lie here." " What are you crazy it's bad enough he travels from his home but to keep him here, allowing his land to be taken over. I think not." " You should be in bed," a voice behind her said, she turned around to see Sesshomaru, just in long pajama pants. Kohana sniffed stuck her nose up in the air, getting a chuckle from Sesshomaru and a giggle from Kagome. Sesshomaru came up behind Kohana and hugged her around the shoulders, kissing her neck, " I felt you jump from slumber, but let you decide to come back, you took too long." Kohana turned around a faced him, he cupped her face with his hand. " I'm sorry I worried you," she took his hand and kissed his palm. He smirked and kissed her, " come it's time for bed." Kohana jumped down from the stool and walked out with Sesshomaru, she looked over her shoulder and winked at Kagome. Who giggled and went to finishing her tea.

Kohana lay next to Sesshomaru in her bed, she put her back to him. Kohana felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to him, her pajama's thin straps allowed him to kiss her mark. They had learned the night after they mated it allowed them to mind-speak with each other. Kohana wasn't use to it, but she found that learning to keep Sesshomaru out of her mind when needed, a challenge. She turned around to face Sesshomaru, " you know that feels good and I'm too tired to mate." Sesshomaru smiled, " I will get you tomorrow, then." Kohana smiled, " I look very forward to it," and she kissed his nose, she turned back around and with Sesshomaru's warm behind her and his protective arm wrapped around her waist, she smiled and dreamed of happy times Sorano had with the children.

Kohana walked out of her room the next morning sleepy eyed and tired, she lugged gown the stairs into the kitchen, where she saw the last person she wanted to see, James. " James what are you doing here," James smiled, " I'm taking you to breakfast, remember?" Kohana froze, " omg, I'm so sorry James I totally forgot, I'll go get ready now." Kohana turn so sharply she almost ran into Sesshomaru. She rushed right past him and up the stairs. Kagome, who was sitting at the table with Inuyasha, just started to laugh. Inuyasha could feel the tension in the room as he saw his brother glaring at James, James was doing the same. Mrs. Higurashi saved them all by putting tea out, " James, you've never had our tea have you?" James stopped glaring at Sesshomaru and smiled at her, " no I haven't ma'am, I would like to try some." He took a sip and was surprised how strong it was. Sesshomaru went back upstairs and into Kohana's room. When he walked in he saw she wore a simple T-shirt and a pair of shorts, she wore black flip-flops to match the white shirt with black lettering. She had long earrings that ended in a blue tear drops. She had light gloss on her lips and dark eyeliner. She looked up at him he walked over to her, gathered her up in his arms, " what's wrong, Kohana please tell me you must tell me sooner or later." Kohana leaned her forehead against his chest, then she looked up at him, " James was the last person I really saw before my parents died." A single tear slide down her cheek, she angrily swiped at it. Sesshomaru took both her hands in his and kissed both fingertips then her mouth. " I believe it is good that you see people from before that, you need to remember your past with them." Kohana smiled up at him, " thank you I feel a little better now but I wish you could come, too, I don't want him doing anything." Sesshomaru smiled and went into the bathroom and came out later in a full outfit, he had full jeans and black Tims, and a black white wife-beater. And he let his long hair in a low braid. She smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked down stairs, when they entered the kitchen Kohana walked over to James, " hey I had a great idea, why don't we all go to meet up after breakfast? We all can spend some time together." James smile faded, " I was hoping just to spend time with you I haven't seen you in more then a month." " It's just after breakfast, I haven't gotten to spend time with Sesshomaru, he works a lot and we don't get to much time together." James looked at her, " after breakfast, I would like to spend some time with my 'old friend, to catch up." Kohana smiled, "alright come on let's go, where are we going." "You'll see." Kohana was led out the door, " I'll see you guys later, I'll call you."

James opened the door to one of Kohana's favorite cafés, " how did you know about this." James smiled, " you used to tell me, about how your mother took you here all the time when you were little." "You remembered that, that was in 5th grade." James shrugged and smiled. They had been shown to a small table out side, they ordered some coffee. Then Kohana had James try a Japanese pastry that was so sweet James only ate half. They left the café, Kohana pulled out the phone Mrs. Higurashi had gotten her for her use. " Hey Kag, how about you and the guys meet me at our store. Alright, love ya bunches." Kohana pulled James into a store that was dark inside, the clothes, were more punkish then what James remembered his friend ever wearing, of course she wore gangster stuff as well, she was what you could call a gangster-punk. She was looking at a halter-top when Kagome walked in with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kohana grabbed a halter-top in her size, and a jean skirt that had black ribbons tied to it. She ran into a dressing room, Kagome looked at the dressing room, and smiled, ' what is he up to?' Kohana came out of the dressing room in the outfit, James looked like he was going to get a nosebleed and Sesshomaru looked wide eyed at her. The black halter held her curves perfectly and showed a little of her stomach the skirt sit on her hips and came just under her bum the ribbons drew your attention to her hips and below. She smiled, " I guess you like it?" Both of the guys nodded. She went back into the dressing room and came back out carrying the clothes, she walked right up to the cash register, and bought the clothes. They were walking out of the store when Kohana pulled Kagome aside and whispered in her ear, " Kag I want to plan something for Sesshomaru, can you help me?" Kagome smiled and nodded, " hey Inuyasha, come here," Inuyasha appeared at her side, " Inuyasha you know the mall better then both of them, take them around and here is some money. Meet us in the food court in a couple of hours." Inuyasha walked towards the guys and told them what was going on. Kohana and Kagome walked off, towards some lady's wear stores. (Wink, wink; p)

The guys were waiting at the food court when the girls walked towards them Kohana was red with embarrassment while Kagome had a huge grin. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kohana's shoulders making her look down and turn a shade redder. James didn't like that the girl he liked was with some one else, but the fact she might not feel the same kept him from punching Sesshomaru. Inuyasha put his hand on the small of Kagome's back and they all walked out and to the house.

When they entered the house Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen talking to her father and Sota. " Hello kids, James I expect that your staying for dinner." James looked at her, " I'm sorry but I'm really tired and I'm just going to go to bed." His wasn't going to tell her he hated seeing Kohana in the arms of that OTHER guy. She just nodded and went back to cooking. Kohana walked James out to the door, he made sure no one was around then lightly pressed his lips to Kohana's when he walked back, " I'm sorry Kohana, but I wanted to do that for a while." Kohana wouldn't look up to him, " James I'm sorry but I don't feel that way for you any more, your like my brother, it feels weird, I hope you could still be my brother." James smiled at her, " you really like him don't you?" Kohana looked up at him, nodded, smiling. He hugged her, " I'm glad that we can still be friends, I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded. She closed the door behind her and sighed, then she saw Sesshomaru come out of the shadows, " how long have you been standing there?" " Enough to see that you have proven yourself as a faithful mate." She smiled and walked into his open arms. " I'm faithful to the ones I love," she kissed him and they went in to the kitchen and joined everyone for dinner. They were sitting at the table when the phone rang, " I'll get it aunt," Kohana offered, " Hello?" " Hello may I speak with Kohana?" " This is her…" " Hi Kohana it's me your auntie B." " Auntie, hi how are you?" " I'm fine but I wanted to talk to Mrs. Higurashi, your cousin Vikki's birthdays coming up and she wants to come see you." " Wow, here she is…" Kohana handed the phone to Mrs. Higurashi and she went back to sit with the family. Everyone looked at her in concern, " Hana, are you ok?" Kohana jumped up and was smiling, laughing, " my aunt and cousins are coming to see me next month." Kagome looked at her and smiled, " that's cool, what for?" " It's for my cousin's birth day, oh Kagome we should throw her a party she'd enjoy it." Both girls started planning, while the boys just looked at them.

Everyone was sitting in the living room after dinner, Kohana stretched as she stood, she said good night to everyone and kissed Sesshomaru. " I have some thing for you upstairs, wait a few minutes then come to bed." Kohana smiled when he nodded, and walked out of the room but ran up the stairs, when she entered her room she went to the bags she brought from the mall. She pulled a Victoria secrets bags out of her Hot Topic bag (the store she bought the halter from.) She grabbed all of the bags and went in to the bathroom, she pulled on a black lace thong and a matching strap-less bra. She was tying up the halter up when she heard Sesshomaru enter the room, she heard him changing for bed as she pulled a silk robe over her outfit she tied it shut. She opened the door a crack to see Sesshomaru lying in bed then she opened the door all the way and walked out she closed it behind her. He looked at her and smiled, she untied the silk robe and lit it drop to the floor, he looked at her wide-eyed she almost giggled at the way his face looked. Kohana walked toward the bed and crawled to him she sat on his legs and looked him in the face, " do you like your present?" all he did was nod. She grabbed his right arm by the wrist and brought it to her lips, she kissed his wrist and kissed along his forearm 'til she met his elbow then went back to his wrist. He placed left hand on her waist and freed his other hand to bring her face closer to his, they kissed as Sesshy untied her top and threw it to the side. The passion rolled off them, Sesshomaru rolled so that he was on top, his hands moving to her back to undo her bra, her hands went to untying his pajama pants. Clothes were thrown everywhere, Sesshomaru took his lips from her mouth and placed it on her neck. His lips meet tender flesh, he could feel her shiver underneath him, he smirked when he heard a moan escape her lips. He pushed alittle harder, making more escape her lips before he placed his on hers.

Inuyasha woke to hear what was happening in the room next to his and Kagome, he looked down at his mate, who didn't hear a thing and was soundly asleep. Inuyasha flattened his ears to make most of the noise be muffled then put a pillow on top of his head but he could still hear what was happening next door. ' Oh well, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep…' was all he though until he was truly asleep.

The next morning Kohana woke up relaxed, ' wow that was better then the first time.' ' I'm glad you think so.' Kohana sat up slowly and turned to look at Sesshomaru, holding the sheet to her, " don't tell me you didn't enjoy it either." Sesshomaru sat up, " I did bot say that," he kissed her lips, " I most enjoyed it." Kohana found her discarded robe and tied it around her waist she walked into the bathroom, knocking first to make sure no one was in there and walked in, Sesshomaru heard running water when Kohana walked back in the room, " I'm running us a bubble bath." She bustled about picking up their discarded clothes, putting them in the hamper and picking out their clothes for the day. She ran back into the bathroom, just in time to turn off the water before it over flowed. She walked back out and grabbed two towels and she and Sesshomaru walked back into the room. The tub was large, it's a hottub tub. She slid in the water with a sigh, Sesshomaru entered slowly after she did. He saw that she had dunked under the water and came back up she started to rub shampoo into her hair running her fingers through her hair to make sure it was in then she dunked under to get it out, she looked at Sesshomaru and grinned, grabbing the shampoo bottle and crawling over to Sesshomaru. She had shampoo in her hand and started to scrub it in to his scalp and in his hair. She dumped a bucket of water over his head making sure to protect his eyes. She smiled at him and went back to her seat and applied conditioner, she started to rub soap all over her when Sesshomaru came over and took the bar from her hands and put it away he started to rub the soap in lingering at her breast and working around them. She began to purr, enjoying his touch, she looked at him and kissed him.

Uh oh Sesshy getting' his freak on. Lol; p wow I swear to god I hope Sesshy wasn't too out of character that would suck. I'm looking forward to a story I'm reading called " Teaching Rin" its really good and longer than mine. I'm hoping the author updates soon.

Well peace out and love you all.

Fluffy-lover1991


	7. kidnapped!

Ok well, it seems Sesshy is a freak but hey who in this world isn't? Anyway hope you enjoy and will more people review cause if you don't I'm not going to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, (but one day he will be mine!)

Kohana walked down after changing into a pair of jeans and the halter-top. She smiled when Sesshomaru looked at her, " I'm taking you clubbing tonight and since Kagome isn't to heavily pregnant she and Inuyasha will be coming too." Sesshomaru dressed in a pair of jeans and a white wife beater, " hold on Sesshomaru," Kohana handed him a short sleeve button shirt which he put on and almost buttoned but Kohana stopped him, " don't button it leave it open so you don't over heat." He just shrugged and left it alone and followed her down stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the table, Inu growled when they entered, Kohana stopped and looked at him, " what wrong with you fur ball?" Inuyasha's growl just deepened, " I didn't get any sleep last night cause all I heard was someone's love making." Kohana just looked down and turned beat red, Sesshomaru growled at his brother. Kohana stayed mute 'til she was done eating, " are you guys ready to go, we have to get going I want to do some shopping before we go."

When they entered the club Kohana smiled, very few people knew she could dance and when they did find out that was all she did. Kohana found them a table and they sat, when they got drinks was when Kohana asked Sesshomaru to dance. She dragged him out on the dance floor, were she turned around and backed up on him, he replied he put his hands on her waist and followed her hips. They were fine like that for a while when a guy came over and asked Kohana to dance, when Sesshy growled she said, " it's just a dance," and walked off, Sesshomaru went back to the table. A few minutes later Kohana came over and hugged him around the shoulders, " don't worry I'm trustful you said it yourself." She lightly kissed his cheek, then a slow song played she looked at him, he smirked and led her out on to the dance floor. He twirled her and then placed his hand on her waist and led her thorough the floor he never stopped looking into her eyes. She smiled and the music slowly stopped all around them he heard cheers, Kohana lightly kissed him getting a louder cheer from the crowd. They walked back to Kagome and Inuyasha, " well that was fun." Kohana stated.

The next day they went back down the well, Sango and Miroku and Shippo greeted them Rin threw herself at Kohana crying, " mama." Kohana grabbed and held her tight, Mizuki just walked over to Usagi and Hoshi, talking to them. Kohana sighed letting her and Sesshomaru's disguises fade away. Kohana walked over to talk to the horses, Rin was holding tight to her, the small girl had been frightened by something. Hoshi nuzzled the girl, Rin placed her palm on the star on his forehead, Kohana was rubbing Usagi down when she saw a blaze of light in the corner of her eye, when she turned she saw that Rin was laying on the ground Hoshi nudging her with his muzzle. Kohana ran to Rin and pulled the girl into her lap, she looked at Rin, the girl had stripes like Sesshomaru's on her face, arms and legs. A blue crescent moon like Kohana's rested on the girl's forehead. A tail similar to Kohana's own stuck out of the girl's kimono. Kohana looked up to see Sesshomaru was next to her, " what happened?" '_Hoshi granted the girl a wish which is what he does, but only to those pure of heart and that the wish is pure itself.'_ " What possibly could Rin wish for that she looks like this?"_ '_ _Hoshi says that she wished that she was really you and milord's real daughter and wishing that she turned herself demon.'_ Rin's eyes started to flutter open, Kohana gasped when she saw that Rin's chocolate brown eyes turned ocean blue, like Kohana's. She brought Rin into a tight hug, "don't you dare scare me like that again." Kohana looked back into Rin's face to see tears build up in the girl's eyes, Kohana smiled, " I'm so glad that you're safe, I don't know what I do if some thing happened to you." Rin smiled, " mommy please don't cry." Kohana realized that tears were running down her cheeks, she wiped them away and she stood up still holding Rin, she placed Rin down next to her and grabbed her hand and she led her over to the gang.

Kohana lay awake that night, she looked out the window, she was snuggled with Sesshomaru, but she couldn't sleep. She crawled out from his hold and walked out of the hut, she walked to the god's tree and sat down in its roots. She felt her head clear and she sighed leaning back into the tree, she sat there 'til she felt the winds speed up. She looked up to see Kagura jump down from her feather, fan in hand, Kohana mentally cursed herself for not grabbing her katanas. Kagura smirked, " he says I'm not to kill you just to bring you to him." Kagura sent her "dragon blade dance" at Kohana, Kohana was hit by one on her side. She clutched her wounded side growling at Kagura. " wind blades dance," Kohana was hit head on, the force sending her back into the tree, where she slumped down, and waited as her vision went dark.

Kohana woke to see that she was in a chamber of some sort, the wooden floors cold under her bare skin, she tried to sit up, only to have a wave of pain hit her. She finally sat up to see a light flickered in the corner, then a pale young girl walked out of the shadows, her white body, glimmering in the darkness of the room. She walked over to Kohana and bowed, " he says to prepare you." Kohana looked at the girl, " HE, who? Who is it that your talking about?" the girl just stared at her, speechless, all she did was hand Kohana and kimono, and helped her in to it. Then she got up to leave, Kohana grabbed her arm, "please tell me who has done the kindness you have given me?" the girl looked in her mirror, " my name is Kanna," and Kanna left closing the door behind her leaving Kohana in darkness, '_Kanna, Kagura… That means … oh no why… why has this happened to me? Why does Naraku want me?'_ as if he read her thoughts Naraku walked into the room and sat in front of her," so this is the lady of the Western lands." He ran his hand along the side of her face, making her flinch, " I see why he picked you, such beautiful markings…" his hand slid down between her breasts, Kohana tried to crawl away but she was held down by tentacles. " Now my dear that would be rude if your were to leave, I need you alive, I need you to bring him here so I can finally rid myself of his power." Kohana thought in her mind who would Naraku want here, then her eyes went wide as she realized who it was. Sesshomaru! He smiled, " maybe when I'm end your dear lord's life, I'll make you my mate." Kohana began to shake, making Naraku smile larger. He let her go and left her. Kohana dropped down on to the floor bawling, '_oh please Sesshomaru, please save me.'_ Kohana sat there holding her knees up to her chest, she was shaking, she saw that more candles were lighted for her to see, then the door opened and Kanna walked in, baring a tray of food. Kohana tried to look for windows but found none. She looked at Kanna, " am I allowed to explore?" Kanna bowed, " only with me, there are some rooms you may wish not to see." Kohana smiled at the girl and stood up. She opened the door and walked out, Kanna soon went into lead. Kanna led her through hallways, when she rounded a corner she turned and bowed, Kohana walked around the corner to see that she was bowing to Naraku, who smiled when he saw her, " giving our little dove a tour Kanna, when you are done with her, place her in her room and come to my study." He walked away leaving them, Kohana looked at Kanna who looked down her hand placed on her "heart." "Why do you take orders from him, I can see you have the power to over throw him, why don't you?" Kanna looked at her, her eyes alittle sad, " he holds my heart in his hands, he can kill me if he wished to." Kohana felt sorry for the girl and let her led her back to her room, where she laid down on a pallet on the floor, her healing wounds and the walking tired her out, once again her vision went black.

Usagi gilded in the air, Hoshi behind her, on their backs were Sesshomaru and Rin. Looking everywhere when they found that Kohana was missing the next morning, Sesshomaru didn't show it but he was worried. He tried to see if she would talk to him through mind-speech, but he ended up with nothing. He tried to follow he scent, it was faded but he could follow it, soon it was mixed with Naraku's scent, he let out a growl. Naraku would pay for taking his mate.

Soon Sesshomaru could see a castle surrounded by dark purple smog. He smirked, Naraku would pay.

Kohana woke to see the Naraku was sitting next to her, she jumped out of bed, " my, my dear there is no need to be frightened, I have no intention on hurting you." Kohana just backed away, 'til she ran into the wall, she didn't want to show him fear but she didn't like the way he was looking at her, the look she only wanted to see in Sesshomaru's eyes. She started to feel Sesshomaru's presence near her._ ' But how on earth?'_ Naraku just looked at her, he began to lean forward he placed his hands and weight on to her thighs, so she couldn't run away. His face was just inches from hers when they heard a rather loud 'boom.'(In** baby voice** yeah room go boom boom.) They looked to see a large white dog growling at Naraku. The dog barked loudly, Naraku got up and moved away from Kohana, in to the shadows, the dog walked forward. Kohana was alittle scared but she had a feeling she knew who it was. She walked forward her hand out stretched, "Sesshomaru?" the dog looked at her, but he still kept an eye on Naraku, he growled lovingly. Kohana felt tears stream out of her eyes, she buried her face in to his forepaw, " I'm so glad you're here. I was so sacred." He nuzzled her gently, then he looked for where Naraku stood. " Well it seem the great lord is a faithful mate, a shame to waste a beauty on the cold lord Sesshomaru," Naraku sneered. The large demon dog was enveloped in light, and he shrunk down to his human form, he was growling, he placed his hand on Kohana's waist, pulling her closer to him. He placed her near the hole in the wall and drew his sword, Kohana looked out the hole and saw the mist and to her surprise Usagi and Hoshi and Rin. RIN! " Mama, mama are you ok?" Rin had Hoshi land next to Kohana, and dismounted. Kohana noticed that there were blades strapped to her daughter's legs. Kohana pulled Rin in to her embrace, Usagi walked forward nudged Kohana, Hana saw that Usagi had her katanas strapped to her saddle. Kohana knew what the horse wanted her to do, she took the blades. Kin and Gin started to glow, she felt their power pulse in her hands, she knew what to do, she looked up to see Sesshomaru was battling Naraku's tentacles, Rin went in the fight which scared her mama. Kohana crossed he blades in front of her, she pulled them a part and a wave of light flew to Naraku, " light of dreams." Sesshomaru and Rin moved out of the way, the wave hit Naraku, he was blown back and hit the wall. Kohana took the time to get Rin and Sesshomaru to Usagi and Hoshi, Rin jumped in to Hoshi's saddle Sesshomaru pulled Kohana in front of him on Usagi. They flew out of the castle and into the sky, Kohana was exhausted, she leaned back on Sesshomaru and let true deep sleep take her.

Kohana woke slowly, feeling her stomach churn, before anyone in the hut could say anything, she ran out of the hut and out near the woods were she vomited up the small meal she had. She felt cool hands keep her hair out of her way. When she was done she saw that Kagome was smiling at her, " Damn it Kag, what's so funny about me throwing up?" Kagome's smile just widened, " its morning sickness. I think you're pregnant." Kohana just looked at her, eyes wide in shock. She placed her hand on her stomach, it was a little swollen, " but how do we know, I mean we can tell you are, but how can we tell." Kag grabbed Hana by the wrist and led her up to the well. They were half way up the hill, when they saw two very angry demon males standing in front of them, " where do you think you're going?" Kagome's eye brows snapped together angrily, after she got pregnant everyone was submitted to her wild mood swings, " we're going home for a little, ok we'll back for supper." " I don't think so." "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was kissing his best friend: dirt. Kohana tried not to laugh, Kag dragged her to the well. They jumped in and were surrounded by the blue lights. (Ooh, pretty colors.)

Ok what will happen (shrugs) I have no idea! If you people don't review I won't up date. I'm going camping for the weekend so you people, won't find out if Kohana's pregnant or not! Miss you all

Fluffy lover


	8. child, kid, brat!

Hi did my sweet children miss mother. You should have written more. 2 reviews. 2! Now children, mother is not pleased, you're not to have dessert for a week. I was gone four days and only two reviews. You're lucky I have nothing better to do, or……..

Kohana was dragged in to the house, barely able to mummer the spell to hide her form, " Kagome please slow down I can only go so fast." Kagome stopped, and turned around, " sorry Kohana, I guess I'm looking forward to being an auntie." Kohana sweat dropped, " your so weird." Both girls laughed, then went into the house. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she looked up from her cooking, " hello girls I thought it would be awhile before you came back." " Mom we're going to the store." "Alright, be home before supper, I'm going to feed you before you leave." The girls ran out of the house, to the drug store. Kohana went quiet she knew what Kagome brought her here for. Kagome picked up a pregnancy test and brought it to the counter, she grabbed the bag and Kohana by the wrist. They ran back to the house, saying "hi" to Kagome's mom, and ran upstairs to their rooms. Kagome stuck the test into Kohana's hands and pushed her into the bathroom.

Moments later there was a scream heard, Kagome pulled open the bathroom door, she saw Kohana sitting on the toilet holing the test. She looked pale under her lightly tanned skin. "Hana?" Kohana showed Kagome the test, Kag could see there was a dark blue line that showed positive, she saw Kohana's smile. "Tsukiko, will be born soon," Kohana sighed, " I've had dreams that Sorano told me about her, that Tsukiko will help me defeat the great evil demon that has caused so many pain." Kagome looked at her friend and hugged her, " Kohana, I'm proud of you, no matter what you will always be my best friend."

The girls climbed out of the well, only to meet with some very angry mates. Kohana just smiled at Sesshomaru, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned on his chest. Kagome on the other hand ended up saying, "SIT" a few times before Inuyasha would leave her alone. Kohana almost brusted out laughing when Kagome stormed away. Hana led Sesshomaru away from the well, into the clearing were they first meet, in front of the god's tree. (Will someone please tell me the name.) Sesshomaru jumped in to a tree, holding Kohana, he placed her in his lap. " Sesshomaru… I have something to tell you…" " yes…" " well.. Um… you're going to be a father…" Kohana felt Sesshomaru tense, fearing the worst, then he relaxed, " so I will have an heir, and I am proud." Kohana turned so she could look into Sesshy's eyes. He could tell that Kohana was sad, " what is wrong?" Kohana's eyes glazed with unshed tears," Tsukiko and I may not live through the battle with Naraku, soon after she is born the battle will begin." Sesshomaru eyes widened in shock, he did not like the idea of losing his mate or their child. He finally wrapped his armed around his mate, " I will never let such a thing happen." Kohana leaned against his chest let sleep take her, she dreamed of their future daughter.

Kohana woke early the next day she jumped down from the tree she and Sesshomaru slept in last night. She didn't get far before she felt a presence behind her, " Sesshomaru, I'm just going to the spring." She turned around, he smirked, and then there was a loud crash and growls that came from next to them. Then _there_ was a yowl, they ran towards the next clearing. In it was a large male cat demon, standing over a female cat demon, his claws and teeth covered in blood, it hissed at them. Sesshomaru glared it backed away slightly. Then it jumped towards them, Kohana and Sesshomaru's whips hit and killed the male, they looked over an saw that the female had turned to her human form, she had yellow green eyes, and a cat's tail. Kohana kneeled next to her, there were shouts of "mama, mama" heard and two girls came running forward they threw themselves at the woman. One looked to be about 13 the other 5, " girls please, I know you're scared but I dying, I'm to weak, Masakazu would have killed me anyway and you two girls. Please don't cry…" the woman didn't finish, her body began to dissolve away, the two girls sat there crying 'til Kohana came towards them, they grew frightened, _'they can smell that I'm a dog demon.'_ " Its all right small ones I will not harm you, please tell me your names." The 13 ear old had yellow eyes and cat ears, her hair was a russet red color, blue streaks littered it, and "my name is Ayame." The 5-year-old had green eyes and the same hair but purple streaks, she had markings that looked like whiskers on her cheeks, a small tail shook behind her, " my name is Etsu." Kohana smiled at them, " please do not cry little ones, why do you cry?" Ayame had tears streaming down her cheeks, " can't you tell, we're half demon, we can't protect ourselves, our mother was the only one we had. Now she's gone and I have to protect Etsu." Kohana went over and hugged the girl, " come with me and tell us hoe this all happened."

Sesshomaru was not happy about walking back to the village with the two girls, but he stayed silent, glad that unlike his brother his mate couldn't say "sit" and have him kissing dirt. Etsu walked up in front of Kohana, she held up her arms and made small fist, (my little cousin dose that, she was over my house for a week. And she's only three, but hey my story my rules.) Kohana smiled and picked up the small girl. When they got to the village, Kohana made a picnic, and sat the girls out in the fields, " please tell me why all of the trouble had started." Ayame sighed she looked up, " our mother was of a high standing in our cat demon tribe, many of the males wanted her, especially Masakazu, his father was our leader. But mother fell in love with a smith, our father, who was human, they well became mates and she stayed in his village while she was pregnant with me, after she had me, father and her made sure to hide that mother and I were demon. I wasn't allowed out of the house without a headscarf, and mother always wrapped her tail around her waist when she went out. We were fine 'til I got older, one day I was playing with the other village children and my scarf fell off and we were chased out of the village. Father built us a hut, and we live there, when I was 8 Etsu was born. But Masakazu went looking for mother after she left, Etsu was only 1, our father was working in the smithy and mother and us were out in the yard, playing. Masakazu came out he tried to kill Etsu, but father fought him with a new sword, he injured Masakazu but he was killed the blade broke after he injured Masakazu." A tear fell down the girl's cheeks, " mother then took us into hiding which went fine, we found a village that had demons living in it. Mother was posted as a guard, but Etsu and I were still looked down on. Masakazu found us again but instead of trying to mate mother he wanted her dead, he was mad that she would pick a human over him. He and her fought, mother was on patrol and was drawn away, she brought us to teach us to fight, but he jumped her," Ayame didn't continue, she just sobbed, her sister started crying as well. Kohana looked at Sesshomaru,_ ' lets bring them with us.' ' No, we don't need them they are of no use.' ' Rin needs playmates, I have run out of ideas to keep her happy. Plus I like children and you need al the practice you need before I let you handle our child.' _Sesshomaru gave up there was no reason to push it any farther, Kohana went towards the two girls, " girls would you like to travel with us, I would love it if you could play with my daughter, she needs a playmate. My mate and I would care for you and you don't have to worry about being picked on, my brother in law is half demon like you. I was human the first 16 years of my life so I know how you feel." Ayame looked up, " really, we can come." " Yes we'll be heading back to our home in a few days." Ayame smiled, she hugged Kohana, " thank you so much." Kohana looked down at her, and smiled warmly.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly as Kohana told stories of how the first demons were born, it was the same story his mother told him. They had be walking for some time and the children were beginning to tire so they stopped for lunch, Etsu took a little nap and begged Kohana to tell her a story while they walked. Ayame and Rin had become the closest friends. They were always together no matter where you looked. They had be traveling for some time Usagi and Hoshi wined, they were tired of walking and wanted to fly. Mizuki sat in her sit on Usagi's saddle. Kohana sighed, " alright we'll ride the rest of the way."

Kohana had Usagi and the two girls in saddle with her, Etsu riding in front of her and Ayame behind her. Sesshomaru had Rin. They glided through the air like birds, Ayame held on to Kohana, she didn't like heights, at all.

It took a while to get to the palace because of the girls but 2 weeks later Kohana already showed signs of her pregnancy. The girls looked forward to the baby. On the way they had meet up with a boy about 6, he was demon, with big green eyes and green hair, Kohana smiled at the bird demon, Fujita was glad to join them. Sesshomaru started acting more like a father to the children. They ran into a small girl named Hisa, who was 10. They were walking by a village when they saw a teenage boy being chased out of it, Kanaye, was 13 and half demon and his father died the other day and his mother died birthing him so the dragon demon was glad to see the beautiful mother he wished for his whole life. They were a week away from the palace, when they heard crying in the woods, Ayame went in and came out carrying a baby girl dog demon, she was half demon, she had blue eyes and black hair, she looked a lot like Kohana, so Sesshomaru named her Kyoko. When they entered the palace gates soon afterwards they were meet by an overjoyed Great Aunt Yoshiko, who spoiled each and every one of them.

Kohana rushed Usagi and Hoshi back to the well as fast as she could, Sesshomaru didn't like that his mate got him up early that morning for one of her cravings, he leaned on Hoshi's mane, they had made it to the well by that afternoon. Kohana smiled as she remembered earlier that week, the children all came out to see her and Sesshomaru off, Rin was crying that she couldn't go, but said she and Ayame would look after everyone.

Kohana did the spell and hung on Mizuki's leash, they jumped down the well.

When they jumped out, they saw that Kagome and Inuyasha and Sota and Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa were out side putting up party decorations. Later that evening Kohana's cousins were running up the shine stairs and jumping on their cousin, " happy birthday Cricket." Cricket was her nickname for her youngest cousin, " thank you Banana." that's her nickname. Kohana introduced them to Sesshomaru and everyone, Kohana thought everything was going fine when her Cousin asked her, "Banana was is you tummy so swollen?" Kohana blushed, her Auntie b. looked at her, then smiled, " sweetie your cousin is having a baby, a little earlier then I would have hoped but she looks very happy with, her boy friend here." Kohana smiled, she and her aunt never got along better.

Kohana pulled out a box wrapped in paper before her cousin, when the girl opened it she saw a picture of Kohana and Sesshomaru holding each other and under that was a silk kimono. When she lifted the kimono there was a doll underneath. It was dressed in a Kimono similar to Vikki's.

After Auntie B. and the girls left, the four went back down the well. They saw that Ayame, Rin, Etsu, Fujita, Hisa, Kanaye, and Kyoko were waiting for them. Kohana laughed, she enjoyed playing the role as mother.

All right hope you enjoyed. Now children if you do not review mother will have to give you a spanking.

Names & meanings:

Ayame: iris

Etsu: delight

Fujita: field

Kanaye: zealous one

Kyoko: mirror

All right I have done my part, now do yours, review, or there won't be any updates for awhile. XP


	9. brithdays and births

All right the only reason I'm updating is because I did get a few reviews and mother doesn't want to deprive her sweet dears. So read on with utter confusion.

Fluffylover: ok ignore that. That is my helper "mother" she is very odd.

Mother: now, now dear is that a way to treat mother I think not.

Fl: mother you are very annoying and… never mind, thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: don't own anyone from Inuyasha, but I own everyone else.

Kohana and Kagome grew very nervous, today was their first day of school, and they were both heavily pregnant. Kohana was even more nervous because she hadn't seen anyone from before she went to America other than Hojo. Both girls wore engagement rings so their friends wouldn't wonder why they were pregnant and unmarried.

They were walking up to the school, they were meet by three girls. Kohana smiled shyly at Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, the three girls looked at her, " Kohana, what happened to you?" Yuka and Eri screamed. Kohana sweat dropped she forgot that out of the girls Ayumi was the most understanding and lest annoying, " well it's nice to see you too." Ayumi smiled, she and Kohana always got along. The group walked into their school, Kohana was glad that all her classes were with Kagome.

A week later

Kohana looked surprised when she saw that Sesshomaru was waiting for her, outside of the school, Yuka and Eri started going goo-goo over him while Ayumi tried to drag them away. Kohana went over and kissed Sesshomaru, getting loud disappointed moans from the girls. " What are you doing here, I thought you were staying home to watch the kids." Sesshomaru smiled, " they are with Kaede, they want to see you, it's been a week and they miss you." " Oh and you didn't." Kohana raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru smirked and lightly kissed her lips, " of course I did." Sesshomaru walked Kohana and Kagome back to the house, Kohana and Kag started packing, they were staying in the feudal era for the week end, unknown to Kohana everyone had a surprise for her.

As soon as Kohana walked out of the well she felt two small someone's hug her legs and a slightly bigger someone around her stomach, and two bigger someone's and a smallest someone hug her shoulders. Kohana smiled," so you all missed me then." Kyoko reached out for Kohana, Ayame kneeled on the ground, Kohana was a little away from her, and Kyoko took small even steps. She walked to Kohana, hugging her legs when she got to her, the babe nuzzled her legs, murmuring, " ma…ma." Kohana stiffened, she then relaxed and picked up the baby, " how on earth can she walk and talk when she barely a month old?" Sesshomaru answered, " demon children age faster when young, by the time she's one she'll look about three and will be very intelligent." Kohana smiled, " Kyoko, can you say 'dada?'" "Ddda..da…dada!" Sesshomaru turned sharply, surprised to hear the word, he smirked and took Kyoko, the baby nuzzled into his tail. Hana smiled, she looked at her makeshift family, she was overjoyed, she picked up Etsu and placed her hand on Kanaye's shoulder and she walked the group back to the village.

Kohana woke to feel that Sesshomaru was not in bed with her, ' that's odd usually Sesshomaru stay in bed 'til I get up.' Kohana noticed that no one was in the hut, she also noticed that it was almost noon, ' I've never slept in this late.' She walked out side of the hut, she heard a loud, " SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone was there all the children, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and the heavily pregnant Sango; she and the monk were about 5 months in, aberrantly some one got busy. Kaede smiled, she was near Usagi and Hoshi, Mizuki came over and licked Kohana's hand, ' wait where's Sesshomaru?' as if to answer her question he flouted down and landed in front of her, a bundle under his arm. " Oh my I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." Sesshy smirked, he kissed her lightly, " you were too busy to." Kohana smiled at each of the children, all of them held a gift. Kagome had baked Hana a cake, everyone sat down to eat it, then Hana opened her gifts. Kagome and Inuyasha had given her fire rat cloth to make cloths. Miroku and Sango gave her a few throwing blades. Ayame and Etsu made her a bag to carry things in, Fujita had given her a bag full of bird feathers, when he told her they where, griffin and phoenix feathers she looked at him in shock, the 6 year old just shrugged, saying, " I'm a fellow bird so they didn't mind." Hisa gave Kohana a beautiful box, that when Kohana opened it, in side laid a beautiful braided necklace, Kohana smiled, after bring Hisa in to their family they found out she had powers over mental and flame, the necklace was braided gold, silver, and bronze. Kanaye gave her large dragon scales to make armor out of. Rin gave her a ring that said, 'mom' on it. Then came Sesshomaru's present, when Kohana pulled back the cloth she gasped, inside there was a battle outfit, and she held it out. It was black short sleeve kimono that only went to her waist, it had black pants trimmed in red, her kimono had a sliver dog howling on the back, outlined in red, and red paw prints, one paw was on the front near her breast; in it was the crest of the western family. When she pulled it out two small black slippers fell out, they were black with red hem. Kohana smiled she hugged her mate, so glad that he would let her be the fighter she was born to be.

That night Kohana was filled with joy, she sat with the gang next to the fire pit, all looking into the flame. She was in Sesshomaru's arms, he felt her jump, "what's wrong?" Kohana smiled at him, " baby's kicking that's all." Sesshomaru placed his hand on his mates Swollen stomach, and smirked as he too felt his child's kick. Kohana could tell that Sesshomaru was a wonderful father, he did raise Rin, who was turning into a wonderful young lady. She leaned into him alittle more, nuzzling him, his warm and comfort aloud Kohana to drift into sleep.

Two mouths later 

The girls were out in the fields watching the group of children play, Kyoko was running around with the children, now she looked about two, but no one was sure. Ayame was teaching Rin and Hisa how to do cartwheels, while Kanaye taught Fujita how to do some hand-to-hand combat. Etsu was chasing Kyoko, while the infant squealed and laughed in delight. Kagome was looking at how well Kohana raised them, 'wow, she is really turning into the Moon demoness.' Then she started to feel wet, and extreme pain hit her in her swollen stomach, she gasped in pain, Sango and Kohana looked at her, they saw what was wrong, they helped her stand and helped her walk back to the village, the children close behind, they almost made it to Kaede's hut went Kagome collapsed. Kohana yelled for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha came from the forest named after him, Sesshomaru came from the fields. They helped carry her into the hut, Sesshomaru left dragging Inuyasha with him, and Miroku and Shippo and the children were waiting outside, the fall wind sent shivers down everyone's spines. They heard Kagome cry in pain as contractions hit her, Sesshomaru had to hold Inuyasha to keep him from rushing into the hut. Sesshy chuckled, Inuyasha glared at him, " let's see how calm you are when it's your mate crying out and your pup being born."

3 hours later… 

Infant cries filled the air, Kohana walked out of the hut carrying a bundle, she was smiling, and she handed the bundle to Inuyasha, "congratulation, you have a beautiful baby boy." Inuyasha opened the bundle to see golden eyes look up at him, dog ears sat on the boy's head sliver tipped with black, the baby's hair was black with many sliver streaks in it. " What's his name?" Kohana looked at him, " Kagome said to let you name him." Inuyasha looked at his son, they baby's eyes looked everywhere, reminding Inuyasha of a the trouble his life was filled with, " his name is Katsu." Everyone smiled,

" Victory, I like it, you can go she Kagome now, if you wish Inuyasha." He walked in carrying their son. Kagome was sweaty, and tired looking, she smiled at Inuyasha, " so what is our son's name?" Inuyasha handed the baby to its mother, " Katsu." Kagome smiled and let her eyes flutter shut, soon she was very much asleep.

The next day was filled with showing the baby to the village, Katsu was confused about everything and everyone, some times he hid his face into his mother's shoulder so keep the faces out. Kohana looked at her nephew, and smiled she walked over and took the baby from Kagome, Katsu whimpered. " Now, now young man there is no need to cry like that," Kohana rested her finger tips on the baby's cheek, letting comfort and peace flow to the baby, Katsu started laughing as Kohana then started to lightly tickle him. Katsu was handed back to Kagome, and the pup gladly let everyone admire him. Kohana led her group of children to the woods, many of the village children joined them, Kohana was taking them for a hike, Fujita had many birds sitting on his shoulders, cats followed Ayame and Etsu, dogs began to follow Kohana and Kyoko. They didn't make it very far because Sesshomaru was waiting. " Kohana we must head back to the castle, Jaken has arrived saying that many creatures have come to see you." "Me? What for what kind of creatures?" "I'm not sure Jaken is so hard to understand these days." Kohana smirked at her mate's remark, and led the children back to the village, she said good-bye to the gang and mounted Usagi, Kyoko in a baby carrier on her back and Etsu and Fujita in front of her Ayame and Rin mounted Hoshi and Kanaye and Hisa rode on Sesshomaru in his true form.

When the family came to the castle gate, what they saw were many animals, Kohana saw horses similar to Usagi and Hoshi, dragons stood out the most they were the largest. They saw winged humans and animals, griffins and Phoenixes circled high above the castle. Small humans with butterfly wings came towards Kohana, unicorns drew the girls eyes, while centaurs took the boys. When they landed in the center of the courtyard, everyone dismounted Usagi and Hoshi walked to their stables, Sesshomaru came and wrapped his arm around Kohana's waist. Everything went quiet, one by one all the creatures bowed.

Kohana became uncomfortable, " please everyone do not do that, please tell me why you are here." A female dragon, a stallion of each of the herd animals came forward, a griffin and a phoenix came forward as well. The dragon spoke, her musical voice carried through the air, " we have come to see the birth of the moon child that will save our world. We have come to bless the family that the child is born in to and to protect it. We immortals have come to give a gift to the infant that will be born." Sesshomaru looked at them, " you are early this Sesshomaru's mate is not due for another month." The dragoness bowed, " we the immortals can tell, your pup will be born at the night of the crescent moon." The immortals walked back into their groups, Kohana was alittle shaken, she had a feeling that the dragon was right, but why tonight, it was the night of the crescent moon she didn't like the fact that it was at all.

All right how do you like it, school, babies and immortals. How do they tell when Tsukiko will be born, how do they know. You'll find out.

Names and meanings:

Katsu: victory

I forgot to put this on in the last time:

Hisa: long lasting.

All right my mind is in a gumball so I'm going to try working on two fics, at a time. Moonlight nights and a new story called " Dance, Dance." Yes it's named after the Fallout bot song, its my favorite and a lot of the chapters in it will be song titles, you'll see a large mixture of music, so its for a lot of people.

Love ya bunches!


	10. immortals

Hey miss me my children.

Fl: ignore her please she never shuts up, omg I just want to kill her, Mother has been trying to take over but I kept her in check.

M: now dear is that I way to treat Mother.

Fl: go away, ( I need away to get rid of mother but how, give me suggestions when you review.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kohana was nervous she and the children were in the garden waiting for Sesshomaru to come back with Inuyasha and the others. Kohana wanted her friends to be there if what the immortals say is true the birth of her first child. " Mama are you okay?" Ayame sat next to her. " yes I'm fine," she looked around Etsu and Kyoko were the only children slumbering in front of her, " were are the others?" Ayame smirked, " Fujita went to talk with the griffins and the other birds. Kanaye went to talk with the dragons, and Hisa went to talk with the centaurs' sword smith." Kohana sighed her children were too intrigued by the immortals for her not to let them ask questions, " wait where's Rin?" " With Usagi's and Hoshi's herd, out in the fields." Kohana didn't help but fidget, it didn't help that one of the elves came forward. He had gray, sliver hair and beard, his gray eyes were clouded with worry, " milady I am sorry for disturbing you and your children, but I'm Oki and I was told by my leader to offer my son as a possible mate to the lovely lady here." He swept his hand towards Ayame. " sir, we will meet your son but why would your leader want your son to marry my daughter I know she has one of her own." Oki smirked, " my nephew is not a trained warrior as my son is, my son will make a better mate." Kohana sighed she was getting annoyed with the elderly elf, " if you may we meet your son." Oki bowed, " my son Mamoru." Kohana heard Ayame gasp when the young male entered the garden, his black hair was braided down at the nape of his neck, which allowed some hairs to fall and frame his face, his green eyes danced with mischief, he was as tall as Kohana and a head taller then Ayame, he was about 15 and very tone. Mamoru proudly carried a sword at his belt. " Greetings maladies," the boy gracefully bowed to them, "greetings young elf is it you that wishes my daughter's hand."

"Yes I am milady, I will gladly prove myself a worthy mate."

" I believe that you will be too, but I'm am not the one you shall prove your worthiness to, you are to prove it to Ayame herself. And then, only then will I make my approval. But it can wait 'til after my child is born, please you are able to leave I must go in and rest, girls." Kohana walked inside the palace, leaving two very awed elves, they truly believed they had seen a goddess.

Sesshomaru returned with the rest of the group as the sun began to set, Kohana wanted Kagome to be the midwife of her child's birth, not to mention that she had a feeling that Naraku would attack them soon after Tsukiko is born. The children stayed with Kohana 'til Sesshomaru came into the room, " young ones I believe it is time for bed, we will wake you when need be." Each of the children kissed Kohana on the cheek good night, then they left leaving Kohana with the feeling of sudden doom. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, " Sesshomaru I'm nervous." He kissed her neck, " of course, you're going to have a baby sooner then expected, you; my love have every right to be nervous." She was going to retort but she felt a horrible pain course through her. Then she felt it; her water broke. "Sesshomaru my water just broke," Kohana looked up at her mate, he swept her up and carried her to their room, then he ran to get Kagome, Sango, and Kaede. Soon the three women entered the room, carrying towels and bowls, "alright Hana I made through it you can too." "Kagome, I'm going to kill you after this."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and the children waited in the hall, they could hear Kohana scream in pain. The lord looked out the widow, the crescent moon shown brightly that night, he could have sworn that it flickered every time Kohana screamed. He was tired of sitting so he stood up and began to pace, Inuyasha looked at his brother; a smirk on his face, "I told you that you would worry." "Shut up Inuyasha." Miroku just sighed, he was glad he didn't have to worry about his child for another three months. Ayame sat holding Rin and Etsu close, Hisa held Kyoko while Kanaye had a hand on Fujita's shoulder, all were worried about their mother, she treated them all as if they were her own, and loved them like the mothers they had or had wished they had. Etsu started to get upset and began to cry into her sister's shoulder. Rin too started to cry silently into Ayame's arm. "It will be alright, she will be fine, you'll see."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 hours later.

Wailing filled the castle and the grounds, the immortals stay still as the moon child entered the world, Sesshomaru, wanted to burst through the doors to see his pup and mate, but it was not with him, he was not to enter 'til the midwives said he could. Sango and Kagome walked out smiling brightly, Kaede came out soon following, " ye may now see them." Sesshomaru rushed to Kohana's side and saw the young infant nursing from her, she looked at him with sliver eyes, she had sliver ears tipped with black and her mother's crescent moon, and his stripes, a sliver tail waged happily. " May I hold her?" Tsukiko was handed to him and she tied tiny clawed hands in his tail. Kohana smiled tiredly. Sesshomaru walked out to show the baby to the rest of the family, he soon returned with seven children tailing him, they all admired the baby, but were soon sent to bed.

Every one was sent to bed, Sesshomaru climbed in bed with his mate, their first pup, lying between them as they slumbered.

"So the moon child is born, I believe my former life is telling me to wait 'til they are unprepared. Kagura! Go and find the perfect baby gift will you." "Yes Naraku." Kagura walked out of the room, to do as she was bid, she didn't understand what he meant by Baby gift, but she didn't like it.

Oh cliffie, haha well hoped you enjoyed.

'Muff, muff.' (Looks back at tied and gagged Mother.)

She'll be that way 'til you tell me what I should do with her.

Review.

Love ya bunches.


	11. Tsukiko, the moon child

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha.

Kohana woke to Tsukiko squirming, today was the day that she was to be shown to the servants and the immortals. "Shh little one mother is here, come stop squirming so. Sesshomaru?" Kohana sat up and brought her pup with her, opening her sleeping kimono so Tsukiko could nurse. "Sesshomaru, where are you?" '_Sesshomaru where are you, please answer.' 'Fret not my love, I will be at your side in a moment.'_ Kohana let out a sigh of relief. She climbed out of bed and placed Kiko in her crib. She went to bath and came out to find Ami, her lady in waiting, setting out two pairs of white kimonos. "Ami you are a blessing as well as a curse, you could have at least told me you were here." Ami smiled, "sorry lady, I just thought you would like quiet before you present the little one to the immortals." "Why white Ami?" "White is for the moon, as is what the moon demoness should be attired in for formal occasions." Hana made a face as Ami slipped the silk kimono on her shoulders, light blue moon pashes lined the bottom. The obi with light blue. Ami went fast as to pile the black hair in to a bun and placed chopsticks so it wound stay in place. Tsukiko cried out, Ami was gentle as she picked the babe up and dressed her. The infant's kimono was the same as Kohana's.

Sesshomaru smiled, or what you could call a smile when he saw his mate and pup, come out of the room, wearing the kimonos he had made for them. "Kanaye go get your brother and sisters. Tell them to get ready out in the court yard and tell Jaken to get the immortals together." Kanaye bowed to his father, "of course father everything will only take a minute." Kanaye zipped away. "Sesshomaru, my love is everything ready," Kohana stepped towards her mate, her kimono flowing behind her. Sesshomaru lightly kissed her lips, "of course, dear one of my heart, now let me see sweet Tsukiko." Tsukiko looked up at her father with her sliver eyes, and the babe smiled and waved at him. And the royal family walked out in to the courtyard.

When they walked out into the courtyard there was an up roar, all the immortals were cheering. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled brightly for their friend, their son Katsu was standing next to his parents looking to be around 1 and half. Kohana saw that all the children in her care were lined up and in their best. She noticed Ayame was glancing back at Mamoru, who by the elf queen was to be her guard. Kohana smiled up at her mate, but sadness hit her, she wished her parents were there, but if they hadn't died she would have never meet Sesshomaru and the love of her life.

The immortals came forth to give presents for the family, elves had made each of the children swords, which Kohana was surprised to learn that Sesshomaru taught them al but Kyoko how to fight. The herd of winged horses was to stay with for Usagi and Hoshi where the leaders, the centaurs and made saddles for the children to be able to ride their own horses. The bird immortals gave feathers, fairies sang their spells for protection as their gift, but what surprised every one was the gift the dragons gave them, two eggs a little large then a chickens egg, the female leader spoke, "these littlings will help you when they hatch, they were chosen for this, and will be able to fight if need be." Kohana bowed her thanks and handed one of the eggs to Kanaye, "my son you will care for this one."

Ok I had to update for this story I haven't updated in awhile and you better review, at least let me know some one is reading this story.

Fluffy- lover


	12. waiting

Disclaimer: as the moon

Shines

I don't own

Inuyasha (sigh)

Kohana smiled as she watched Kanaye hold his egg, she loved to watch her children play. Ayame was telling a story to the children, holding Tsukiko and Kyoko. Hana was sitting under a cherry tree, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing near her, she talked to him with their mind speak, '_yes my lord.' 'What bothers you, love, I haven't seen you so depressed since I meet you.' _Kohana looked down, sighing. _' I'm worried, you know what is to happen, the finale battle between us and Naraku.' 'yes but we will defeat him.' 'Sesshomaru, it's not that I had a dream about how it happened between Sorano and the past, Sesshomaru I saw here lover killed, her friends her children killed, Sesshomaru I don't want to lose you or our children.'_ Kohana let her head fall and began to cry, Sesshomaru kneeled next to her, " Kohana no one will take me from you, our young can fend for them-selves. They can fight with their powers, you are powerful and loving, no one especially Naraku."

Tsukiko crawled into her mother's lap, and sighed happily. Kohana looked at her and smirked. "You're right Sesshomaru, I will not let the past keep me from changing the future. We will kill Naraku and no one will die at his hands any more." The children sat around her, quietly giving her their reassurance.

Kagome smiled down at her son, "mama can I go pway?" Inuyasha sat near his mate, "of course Katsu, while you're at it go bug your uncle Fluffy." "Okay!" Kagome growled, "Inuyasha sit," Inuyasha hit the ground. HARD! "Inuyasha is your brother kills Katsu I'm gonna s.i.t. your butt so much it will take 100 years to dig you out." Inuyasha looked at his mate, " oh Kagome Sesshomaru won't hurt Katsu with the other kids so near and that Kohana will kill him if he did." Kagome glared, " I'll kill you if something happens to our son."

Mamoru came up towards the group of children, he bowed his head to the lord and lady and then sat next to Ayame and listened as she told the story. The children had gone back to stories after cuddling with their mother. When Ayame was done Fujita begged for another, Mamoru stepped in, "how about I tell you a story from my home." He smirked as the children cried out happily.

"Alright my home is called Avalon it is so beautiful, it's full of gardens and forests.

Well anyway, I'll tell you how it was created. Well there were two clans at war long and hard. Soon the leaders began to tire, so they made a peace treaty, the southern elf had a daughter, named Misaki the northern had a son named Minoru. Misaki and Minoru were to marry and hold the peace. But Minoru was cold, many believed he had no heart. Misaki was so full of life and loving, she didn't want a mate to hold her down. But her father forced her in to it just as Minoru's mother forced him. They were wed the night of the harvest moon. That was the first time they meet, they instantly feel in love with each other. Many were there, many immortals. Minoru's love for Misaki grew as hers for him grew. But Misaki grew ill some time after their honeymoon, Minoru was worried and he asks help of the moon demoness. She told him to take her to the land of flowers and lay her in a bunch of white roses and kiss her sweetly. Minoru did as he was told and ended up in Avalon. He laid Misaki in the roses and kissed her ever so sweetly, his love awoke and she told him of her sickness. Misaki was pregnant. Misaki loved the area around her and she and Minoru lived there. They put their magic into the land, caring for it as it were their child. Soon Misaki gave birth to a daughter, they called her Kumiko. But sadly as Kumiko was a young woman her parents died. She had them buried under some sakura trees, but the magic of her parents bended the trees into a gate way when Kumiko touched the door it opened in to a magical world which she name Avalon which in our language means "my loving parents." All elves moved to live in Avalon, in honor of Minoru and Misaki."

"How did Minoru and Misaki die?" Hisa asked. Mamoru looked at her sadly, "they died helping the moon demoness kill the great evil." Ayame looked at him and put her hand in his, "that is the past, no one will die this time but the great evil."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kohana smiled at her daughter Ayame knew how to shut people up that's what Kohana loved the most. Hisa started to chant Rin and Etsu started to join her. "Ayame and Mamoru sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" Ayame was as red as a cheery and Mamoru chuckled. Sesshomaru smirked pulling Kohana closer to him and whispered "we could go up the tree to our chamber and do more then kissing." Kohana shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Sesshomaru, I want to but I just gave birth to your pup yesterday remember. Maybe later." She looked up at her mate and saw what looked like a pout and desire in his eyes. "I said later, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear again, "I will wait but tonight I will make you mine again." He started to kiss her neck tenderly, "Sesshomaru not in front of the children." He stopped and looked her in the eyes, "very well."

Jaken came running towards them, "milord, milady the wind witch left this for you." Kohana took the note out of his hands, everyone came around, and Kohana read the note aloud:

" It is time to reenact the past. Come to the place where it ended the last time."

Wow that was short, sorry it took so long I was taken a break for a while. Well review, if you don't I won't up date. I'll wait 'til I get 5 new reviews before I'll update.

The next chapter: **the battle begins**.


	13. the battle

Disclaimer:

The moon shines

The grass dues

I don't own

And you don't sue

Kohana felt her eye fill with tears, she felt the strong protective arms of her mate encircle her. She just leaned into him and wept. Kagome took the letter from Hana's hands, she began to get angry, she purified the paper to dust. Katsu didn't know what to do about his mother's anger. Miroku took Sango's hand, she would have her baby any day now and she could barely move, let alone fight. Ayame pull all the young children into her arms, Kanaye looked down at the eggs in his arms, they started to tremble, "mother, mother they're hatching, mother!"

Kohana rushed to her son's side and helped him place the eggs into soft shrubs. The eggs started to crack and shake. Then there was two popping sounds and lying in the shrubbery were two young dragons, one male: who had a black hide and green eyes and one female: who was white as snow and blue eyes. Kohana smiled, "Suki and Zen."

The winged horses were saddled, Usagi waited loyally next to Kohana, talking to Mizuki in ways Kohana didn't understand. Hoshi followed Sesshomaru like a lost puppy (no pun intended.) Rin was talking softly to her mount a young paint mare, Rin called Akina. Ayame held her sister while she was talking to Mamoru, who did the unexpected and lightly kissed Ayame before walking away. Fujita giggled at his sister's red face. Hisa was talking with one of the centaurs, who bowed his head to her and grabbed her hands. Kohana heard him mummer, "you have learned well, your parents would have been proud." Hisa looked at him and smiled, her long bangs in her eyes, "they already are." Kohana looked at Kanaye, who was talking to the elder dragon. Kagome was stay as close to Inuyasha as possible while Katsu sat holding her leg, Sango and Miroku sat holding each other, Sango was determined to come, after all Naraku had done to her and her family she deserved to hold something in the fight. Soon Mizuki came towards Kohana and bowed, '_it is time we must be going.' _ With a nod Kohana mounted Usagi and felt Mizuki jump on behind her. Tsukiko sat in a sling in front of Hana. The others mounted their ride, Sango rode on Kirara, with Shippo and Miroku. Katsu rode with Rin while his mother rode with his father. Sesshomaru sat with Kyoko sitting before him. Hisa rode with Kanaye, who had the dragnets on his shoulders. Ayame had Etsu with her, Fujita rode by himself.

The group rode to the field from Kohana's dream.

They landed soon in the field, leaves were blown around by a chilling wind. Ayame took the children into the field. Mamoru was about to follow but Kohana stopped him, "Mamoru, please come here," the young elf bowed, " Mamoru you are to protect my children, if something happens to me and milord, take them to safety." Mamoru bowed again, "I understand milady," and walk towards the children. Kohana heard her mate and Inuyasha begin to growl, "Sesshomaru?" "Naraku is near." Kohana felt Kin and Gin begin to pulse. She was surprised as Tsukiko began to growl. "Our daughter knows danger is coming." "She is smart just like her mother."

Laughter could be heard as miasma flowed down on them and Naraku in his barrier floated down towards them. Kagura floated down with Kanna on her feather, they landed next to him. "Well, well it seems you all came, to die just as the one's before you did." Kohana began to growl, Kin and Gin began to glow, Kohana placed Tsukiko down and placed a barrier round her. She then turned toward to Naraku; her swords drawn. Naraku looked at Tsukiko through the barrier, " it seems you birthed a child, I will enjoy forcing you to watch her die." "You will do no such thing." Kohana felt her power build in her hands, they began to glow white, "prepare to die, MOON WHIP!" a large energy whip wrapped itself around Naraku's barrier, it began to glow then A large flash of light showed the nothing happened. Naraku began to chuckle, " such weak attacks will get you no where." He sent a tentacle toward Kohana, but it was cut down by Sesshomaru's poison whip. He drew Tokijin and held it before him, "Dragon strike!" a blue light flew at Naraku you was blown back slightly. Inuyasha held a red Tetsusaiga, Kagome had her arrow ready. They attacked but there was a second arrow, Naraku's barrier disappeared, when all looked to see where it came from, "Kikyo!" Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha, she walked towards the group and kneeled near Katsu, " please take care little one, keep an eye on your father for me." "Kikyo what the hell are you talking about," Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo stood up, "I am going to die after this battle, I will have no reason to live, once he is gone." Kikyo handed Kagome a quiver, "use these arrows they have dirt from Onigumo's cave." Kohana saw Kagura fly towards Inuyasha and the others, she jumped up and cut Kagura's feather in half, making the wind witch fall to the ground. Kagura landed in front of use, using the wind to slow down her fall, "your fight is with me wind witch!" Kagura grew angry, "wind blades dance!"

Kohana looked down at the blooded body beneath her, Kagura was bloody but alive Kohana just couldn't make her self kill the poor sole. She, instead, turned to look at her friends, she bleamed proudly at her children as they took down the lesser demons. Kohana dropped to her knees clutching her arm, which was bleeding badly, thanks to one of Kagura's attacks. She saw that Naraku, used that and sent a ball of black energy at her. Kohana shrunk back when she noticed a warm body be thrown against her, when she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru, who was looking up at her, from her lap, he wasn't to badly injured, which Kohana sighed in relief. Kohana saw that her barrier around Tsukiko vanished, an energy ball was shoot towards the infant, Kohana ran and placed herself as a shield.

Everyone stopped a large white light brought their attention to those who were in the light. Kohana was in a long white gown, Tsukiko was in her arms in a white sheet. White ribbons flowed in the wind wrapping around Kohana. Hana's eyes were closed when she opened them they shined sliver. (That's where Tsukiko gets it from.) Kohana put up a barrier around her, Tsukiko, and Naraku. Her friends banged against it, "no this is my battle to finish."

Naraku smirked, "so that moon demoness has awoken." Kohana glared at him, " you tried to kill my friends, my mate and my family, you will die." White light surrounded her again and she sent it towards Naraku while he sent one of his energy blasts at the same time, they meet at the middle. There was a large explosion, Kohana's world went black.

Kohana heard a voice she hadn't heard in what felt like years, "Kohana Mia Toyo, wake up right now." Kohana slowly opened her eyes, "Mother…?" Kohana looked and saw her parents, sitting next to her, "yes dear we've come to say our good byes, you have completed your destiny, giving birth to the moon child, and defeating the great evil." "Oh, mom, dad I miss you so much, please take me with you." Ms. Toyo shook her head, "no, dear, you have a mate who loves you and a family to raise and my new granddaughter to care for. I taught you never to leave anything un-finished." Kohana looked down at her daughter, "your right, but oh how I wish you were here to help me," Ms. Toyo smiled, so did Mr. Toyo, "but we are, your locket, sweet little flower, when you open it you can speak with us." Kohana felt tears down her cheeks, "alright, I guess it's good- bye now." Kohana felt her parents sprits fade away, "just for now sweet little flower." Kohana smiled as, again her world went black.

Kohana woke to the shaking of her mate, "stop Sesshomaru." Kohana was barely sitting up when her mate brought her into a warm embrace and soft kiss. Kohana smiled, "well that's what I call a wake up." Kohana looked around her, Kagome was purifying a whole Shikon jewel. Sango was wrapping her husband's wounds, Mamoru was holding her daughter, and the other children were sitting together, looking grave. Kohana stood up and walked towards them. "Why so glum? You all just helped defeat the most powerful demon known to man." The children's heads shot up, "MOTHER!" was heard, Kohana was enveloped in to a large group hug. Her laughter filled the air '_my family.'_

Wow finally finish Naraku off, but I'm not done, so read on and review!

fayefaye


	14. to the future

Disclaimer: I don't own so leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just kidding.

Kohana smiled as she watched Tsukiko walking with her sisters, the peace that Naraku was dead made her sigh in relief. Hana smiled as she watched Kagura and Kana playing with her children. They felt since they help free them from Naraku that they were in debt to them. Kohana was surprised that Kagura had asked to be one of her ladies in waiting, which Kohana accepted. Kagura and Kana were different now that they had their hearts. Rin came running towards her, "mama, father wishes to see you." Kohana stood up slowly and called out, "Kagura please look after the children." Kagura bowed, "yes lady." Kohana walked in to the castle to look for her loving mate.

Kohana looked everywhere for Sesshomaru, in their garden, his study, and every room in the castle. Then she came to their room, she slowly slid the door open, " Sesshomaru?" she saw that her mate was sitting on the bed, she saw his bare chest in the moonlight, she didn't notice she spent the whole day looking for him, '_stupid big ass castle.'_ Sesshomaru smirked, "it is about time you got here, I have been waiting for you." Kohana walked into his open arms, she wrapped hers around his neck. He kissed her, pulling her to him, he began to undo her obi she untied his pants they land down on the bed, they put all their love, fear, happiness, and remorse into that night.

Kohana smiled as the sunlight danced across the room, her head resting on her mate's chest she looked up at him, "do you ever sleep in?" Sesshomaru smirked, "no never, I like to watch you sleep." Kohana sighed, "Sesshomaru, can we go to the well today, I want to show Tsukiko my world and lets try to get the children threw as well." Sesshomaru smirked, alright let's try."

Kohana heard the children gasp as they were attacked by the strong smells of her world, they all got threw Kagome, Miroku, and Kohana, put a spell on the well so that, their friends and family were the only ones able to go threw. "Alright everyone, time to meet grandma Higurashi." They all walked into the house, Mrs. H. was cooking lunch as they all walked in, "mom we're home." Mrs. Higurashi held a look of shock as she looked at the large group, " my where did you all come from." Kohana stepped forward, " auntie these are my children and our friends."

Mrs. Higurashi spent the whole night feeding the group she teased her new grand child and great niece. Sota spent time with Kanaye and Fujita. Kohana sighed as she laid in her bed. Tomorrow they would return to their home for a long while.

Kohana nearly cried they were attacked by some demon that tore her favorite kimono, the one with the flowers. But it wasn't because it was her favorite it was the first one Sesshomaru gave her. Sesshomaru said that it was all right, and then Ayame pick up a piece and tucked it in to her obi. They walked back to the castle, as soon as they entered the grounds Jaken came running towards them, "milord, milady; I just received a message form the southern lord, he is sending his children here to stay for a while. It seems his daughter is pregnant and is having twins." Sesshomaru sighed, Kohana smiled, "dear I have yet meet the other lords yet, but meeting their children is fine." '_Its not that love, lord Haku raised Inuyasha, when he was young after his mother died.' 'Oh, well, you could have told me that before, now couldn't ya?'._

Sesshomaru's chuckled filled the air as he held his mate.

Okay I need some ideas, now you're gonna meet Kayko and Kiko, lord Haku's daughters. They are people from a book I wrote last year. So …. R&R!


	15. Kayko, daughter of the south

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Kohana walked outside in a white kimono with a sliver Obi and a black dog howling on the back outlined in red. She allowed Kagura and her other ladies in waiting to place the ladies robe on her shoulders, she loved it with all her heart but she disliked having to wear it when ever they have visitors. The girls were dressed similar to they're mother, red; sliver; black; and whites. Kohana saw her mate standing at the South Gate on the wall, she jumped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed then relaxed, he pulled her to his side, "look out that way." " Sesshomaru what is that?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "a large bear demon, it's fighting some other demons I don't know, but they're cats." "Cats, you mean like Ayame and Etsu?" "Yes. And it's coming our way." A large bear demon roared as it entered the clearing near the South Gate, it was hurt but it still moved. There was a flash of white and purple, and a young man was standing in front of it, he had long white hair with purple streaks in it, " thought you could get away did you, not likely you attacked my mate, you will pay. KIKO! LULU! Go." Two young girls both around Ayame's age jumped in to a clearing, both dressed in odd black outfits. One you could tell was half demon, she had brown black hair, with cat ears on top. She had a fan in her hand, she press a button and blades shot out, "battle fan, WIND!" the other girl was human she had a curved blade connected to a long chain,(like Sango's brother's weapon). "Go, water, ICE!" the attacks hit the bear and he was frozen to the ground it growled at the girls. The young man held a glaive in his hand, he swung it in front of him, " flame wave!" a wave of fire ran towards the bear, hitting it in the side. Then out of no where a vine shot out of the ground and pieced the demon in the heart, it dropped dead. The young man looked at a very pregnant woman who was walking with three small children, "Kayko you should have stayed out of it." The young woman looked like a goddess her long white hair was pulled up out of her face, magenta eyes glared at the man's purple, "me stay out of it, no way, you took too long, and now look we're here and you didn't even noticed, Luna was right, you are clueless." A large white tiger walked out of the woods, '_see I was right.'_ 'Kayko' looked up at the wall and gave a small bow, "greetings Lord Sesshomaru of the west, forgive my mates behavior, he does not know how to act." Sesshomaru looked down at them, "Welcome daughter of Haku, lord of the south now may I know your names." The woman bowed again, "I am Kayko," the young man bowed, "that is my mate Naga," the cat eared girl bowed, "my sister Kiko," and the human bowed, "my daughter Lulane" a small human girl and the demon girl bowed, "my other daughters, Meka and Kira" and the small boy bowed, "and my son Negi."

Kohana soon learned that Kayko was half cat demon and that Naga and Inuyasha didn't get along, both Naga and Kayko were only a few years older then she and yet she had more power. They were talking when Sango asked, "who taught you demon fighting when you are demons your self?" Kayko smiled, "so you know the style of southern demon outfits and fighting, it's a long story." "Really? Oh please do tell I ran out of stories for the little ones," Ayame asked the woman before her all the children turned to listen. Kayko smiled, "Of course, …now where to begin. Aww yes, when I was around 5 my father, my mother, and I were hiding from the evil lord of the bloody fire clan. My mate's father was filling in as lord while my father was away but he was killed. My father left soon after we found out my mother was carrying my sister. I never saw him after that and I had faint memories of him. But after my 15th year, Naga came to my mother's hut for a healing, but I healed him. Well, after that mother sent Kiko and myself to pick berries, Luna was hunting then. But when we all were walking back, we saw that our hut was thrown apart, our mother missing. We fell asleep crying with Luna as guard. The next morning the healing woman, Saga, came for us, saying she needed our help with a healing and that she would train us how to fight. When we arrived it was when I first meet Lulu; the bloody fire attacked her village. Well Lulu's real mother was pregnant with Meka. Any way during the mornings Kiko and I would help care for the villagers, and in the afternoons Saga trained us. Not many know that she was a slayer when she was young, when she meet my parents she tried to kill my father. Well, after awhile Lulu was my follower, a few weeks after we meet her mother went into labor, but she died, naming me as the girl caretaker. Soon after that Kiko and I completed our training so we set off looking for my mother Lulu and Meka in tow. Well, I trained Lulu, we went north and we saved the northern price from a gang of demons, well he kinda had a crush on me after that, he had our portraits painted, its really lovely, after that we were called the angels that saved the prince. Well, we still traveled and soon I got a letter from the prince he said some one was looking for me. It was funny the day after my girls and I took a rest and ended up taking a nap with Luna and our horses guarding us. When I woke up I was staring into the eyes and Naga here, scaring the crap outta me. He told us of our father and that we were half demon..." "How could you not tell you have a tail?" " My mother is a power miko she put a spell on me to hide the fact even from me, she kept our demon blood asleep in a way, but the spell broke after we met Naga and sweet lil' Mumu. We started heading back and we learned about our powers. We ran in to the prince again and met his family. Soon after we ran into the bloody fire. We met the leader's son, who injured Naga and I realized I loved him then. Let's see, we be came very close. We still headed home and some months after when we were a few days a away I met Naga's eldest sister and her two twin daughters. They rode with us, by then I had my Ku-way a three tail fire cat like Mu-mu. I rode him instead of my horse, my poor girl was gonna have a foal soon so I did not want to harm her. When we enter the city I could hear many talk of how I looked like one of the goddesses, which I believe they are crazy still to this day. As soon as we entered the castle gates I saw my mother. I re-met my father that night and I learned of my time of weakness. I also meet my friends of the eastern family. We were fine 'til the northern prince wished for me to be his mate. But by then Naga courted me in odd ways I should let you know. We went east for our mating ceremony when we came back the bloody fire demanded that I mate to the leader's son. But I was already taken, so they tried to take Lulu, but I was arranging for her to marry the eastern lord's second son. They left angry. Everything was peace for a while, after I gave birth to Kira, they attacked. Our true powers then showed its self. We killed the leader's son. A year later I had Negi. And two year's later, now I'm expecting twins, and my father sends us to arrange a marriage between, our son Negi and milord's daughter."

Sesshomaru glared at the girl then chuckled, "so that's why Haku sent you. Very well, we'll start the papers tomorrow, but now I believe our dear slayer is in labor now."

It was very true Sango held her stomach and screamed in pain. They carried her to the healer and waited.

Ha ha cliffhanger well, do be dear and review tell me what you think of Kayko and others.

Love, Fayefaye.


	16. sango's baby

I don't own Inuyasha.

Sango cried out in pain, "this kid really wants out!" Kohana had to drag Miroku from the room. Inuyasha sat down with him, a hand on his shoulder, to keep him from jumping up and running into the room. The healers and Kagome were in there so Kohana stayed out, only going in and out to give and retrieve things for the birth.

2 hours later.

Kohana was talking with the southern family when Kagome ran in, "Hana, Sango and Miroku want to see you they need your help." Kohana jumped up and slightly bowed to the family and ran to the birthing room. Sango was holding her still baby, tears slightly gracing her cheeks, Miroku stood there, holding her shoulders and looked down at the child in sadness. When Kohana walked in Sango cried out, "oh Kohana, she will not cry, she will not eat, she is alive, but she does not act like a babe should." Kohana took the girl child, and looked deep into her dreams…

_Kohana looked around in the cloud filled area, she noticed the baby wasn't in her arms anymore, standing in front of her was the soul of the girl, it showed her adult from, which looked a lot like Sango. Dark tentacles were wrapped around it _'_Naraku! It's the curse, it is still trying to still get her, even though he's dead.' Kohana concentrated and saw that she again wore the gown Sorano seemed to bless her with. She touched on of the tentacles and it slowly started to disappear, but it caused her so much pain. She cried out in pain. Slowly and painfully, the tentacles slowly went away and the girl opened her eyes they were violet color her father had. 'Amaya…Amaya…Amaya…'_

Kohana slowly opened her eyes, "Amaya," she looked down at the girl, "you are very strong little one, a demon hunter's soul, but spiritual powers of a monk or priestess." The baby began to cry for food so Kohana handed her to Sango. Miroku looked at Kohana, "what did you call her Hana?" "Amaya." "Where did that come from?" " Her soul told me," Kohana smirked as she added, "keep an eye on her Miroku, she will be the girl of every man's dreams." Sango smirked, "good, now he'll get a taste of his own medicine."

Everyone in the room bursted out laughing. Sango looked down at her daughter, "Amaya…"

Kohana smiled as she sat on the bench in her and Sesshomaru's garden, rain began to pour down on her she stood up and walked out into the clearing near the little pond. She laughed like the young girl she used to be as the rain made her white kimono stick to her skin, the random red allowed her some modesty, some. She let her hair down so it went to its full waist length, small waves due to the bun it was in. she began to sing.

"Cherry blossoms gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie,  
High up is the castle wall, where have warriors gone?  
Where is the moonlight that brightly shone up high,  
Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?

White frost o'er the autumn camps freezing the whole night,  
Flocks of wild geese cry and pass just below the moon.  
Where is the moonlight that might have shone so bright,   
Shone upon the warriors' swords gleaming through the night?

Oh, the moon is rising high in the depths of night,  
Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground,  
Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight,  
Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night.

To rise and fall is people's fate, the moon shines so bright,  
Looking down upon the world lying far below,  
How sublime the moonlight o'er the ruined site,  
How I love the moon that shines in the depths of night!"

(This song is a real Japanese folk song, it's called the moonlight on the ruined castle, I think sorry for the interruption.)

"You will catch cold if you continue to dance in the rain like a child." Kohana turned up and glared at her mate, "everyone needs to act like a child every now and then, not to mention in my time I am still considered a child." She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Kohana felt strong arms around her waist and Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, "you are no child, I have known the woman in you." Kohana felt the deep growl of pleasure form in her throat, " no Sesshomaru I'm mad at youuuuuuuu…..," she couldn't finish for Sesshomaru had nibbled her mate mark. The heat wave that was pleasure swiped through her and she turned around, "I can't stay angry at you, why?" Sesshomaru gazed down at her, "I am the male and you are my bitch. Your instinct tells you that you should always keep me pleased, which you have." Kohana huffed, and rolled her eyes, "so more male is more powerful then female kinda thing." Sesshomaru became uncertain, " yes, in a way, males feel the instinct as well, the need to keep your mate happy." Kohana looked at him with eyes that glinted with her evil smirk, "come then Sesshomaru make me happy." She walked into the castle, slowly removing her wet clingy kimono from her shoulder, and adding a little switch to the sway of her hips. Sesshomaru was following close behind smirking until he entered their chambers and he was tied to the bed with his mates powers, "Kohana, release me." Kohana smirked lustfully, "oh no my dear Sesshomaru, I will have my way with you and you can't stop me." The next instant Sesshomaru saw that his clothes were gone and that his wet mate was standing near the bed. He felt heat run threw his member, as she slowly untied the obi, then slowly let the kimono fall to a wet pile on the floor. Her body gleamed from the water left on her skin and water dripped from her hair. She slowly, passionately, walked to the bed and climbed on slowly straddling him. She began to move back and forth, causing him to see red from the passion. He called her name, which was how it continued for the rest of the night.

wow O.O I really need to learn how to make a better chapter, sorry if you don't like it but if you do please review. I have midterm all week :'(


	17. the moon's heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kohana woke the next morning with her mate's tail wrapped around both of them, "Sesshomaru it's time to wake up." Sesshomaru looked at her, "mate I have been awake." "Watching me sleep again, Sesshomaru you know that is kinda creepy." Sesshomaru smirked at her, "indeed." "Oh don't start with that 'indeed' shit wit me Sessho, I will kick your ass." Sesshomaru just smirked and kissed her forehead and picked her up and carried into the hot spring and dropped her in. Walking slowly in, as she surfaced throwing her hair back gasping. She turn and glared at him, she then turned away and crossed her hands over her breast to hide them from him she continued to wash not looking back at him or uttering a word. She smirked when she heard him growl in annoyance, "don't like the silent treatment do we Sessho-dear." " Bitch, know your place." Kohana couldn't help but laugh at her mate and mock bowed to him, "yes I know I am here to serve you my lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru came to her and pulled her in to his arms. They heard a loud cry from the guest wing. They jumped out and threw on some ropes. Kohana was the first to enter the room, Naga was calming the children as Lulu and Kiko helped Kayko up and in to the birthing room. Kayko smiled at Kohana, "third times a charm."

Three hours later.

Kohana held a small baby girl in here arms as Kayko held the girl's twin sisters the twin Kayko held had white hair with black in the front and a yang sign on her forehead. The one Kohana held had black hair and white in the front. She had a yin sign on her forehead. "Cho and Ren." "Pretty Kayko, I'll get your mate." She walked in and handed Naga Cho. "Have fun Naga." Naga slowly entered the birthing room, Kohana couldn't help but giggle as Naga cried pout in surprise.

"Girls, girls, there are enough twin girls in my family." Kohana laughed breathlessly. "Well, Naga its your fault." Naga glared at her, "how is it my fault?" "well, your seed is what decides if the pups are male or female, that's how it is." Naga just looked at his daughters, "just keep my sisters away from them." Kayko started to laugh, of course love." Kohana said she was tired as she headed to her room but she made a detour when she felt her mate in the study, so she headed that way. She entered the door without knocking, since it was just Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was holding their daughter, in his lap with a map of their land showing her parts of it. Katsu was standing next to the desk looking at the map as well. Sesshomaru saw him and pulled him in to his lap as well so both children could see it as well. Kohana smiled as she saw that Sesshomaru answered all the small boys' questions.

Sesshomaru looked up when he felt someone looking at him. He saw the light in Kohana's eyes. He smirked as she came over and sat next to him, taking their nephew from his lap and onto hers. "Sesshomaru do you want a son?" Sesshomaru looked at her, "I already have sons." "Yes I know but do you want one that is your blood." Sesshomaru sighed, "at times I do, but I am glad to have our daughter, and the others, why do you ask?" "I don't know, I would like a son. So you can have a true heir, females don't inherit remember dear. That way when Tsukiko marries Negi our son can take care of the lands after we die." Sesshomaru smiled, "you don't know do you?" Kohana looked at him, "know what?" Sesshomaru placed his hand on her stomach, " you bear another one of my pups, it smells like two." Kohana looked at him in surprise.

The southern family left a few weeks after the twins were born. That was five months ago, Kohana was now in the birthing chambers giving birth to her two twins, she let out a scream when her first decided it wanted to see the world.

Kohana held her son in one arm and her daughter in the other, both had their fathers sliver hair and her blue eyes outlined in gold. The boy had blue stripes on his face while the girl had magenta. They both had crescent moons on their foreheads, the son had a waxing, and the girl had the waning. Kohana smiled when Sesshomaru walked in Tsukiko looked about four and was very smart she smiled at her little brother and sister. She handed her mate his son, "we have our real heir." Sesshomaru smirked at her, "what are their names?" " You name the boy I'll name the girl." Sesshomaru looked down at his son and saw the protector within, "Ronin." Kohana smiled, "her name is Emi." The western family sat together, as Kohana sang the infants to sleep.

I'm done! So sad but it is not the end. I'm am starting The Moon's Heart, which is the sequel to this: Tsukiko always had a hard life as the lord of the western land's eldest daughter. Now she must go to a new land to marry the heir, she must fight, evil, learn to love the young heir, and master her powers, what on earth is a girl to do.

R&R, once I get enough reviews I'll start working on The Moon's Heart

Faye


End file.
